


juste un peu tordu (just a bit twisted); chicos heterosexuales #1

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El profesor Harry Styles es odiado y temido por todos sus estudiantes. Estricto, reservado y despiadado, él no tolera equivocaciones y tiene poca paciencia para sus estudiantes.Louis Tomlinson con veintiún años lucha para mantener a sus hermanas menores después de la muerte de sus padres. Al borde de perder su beca, Louis está lo bastante desesperado como para acudir al profesor Styles.Todos dicen que Styles no tiene corazón. Todos dicen que él es un bastardo despiadado. Louis descubre que todos tienen razón.Él llega a un acuerdo con Styles, pero inesperadamente, el trato se convierte en mucho más.Algo absorbente y adictivo.Algo que ninguno de ellos desea.





	juste un peu tordu (just a bit twisted); chicos heterosexuales #1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453419) by Alessandra Hazard. 
  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454007) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Segundo libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT TWISTED.**

**L** a señora Hawkins iba a matarlo.

Louis miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. Ya era la una de la mañana; él había prometido a la señora Hawkins que no iba a volver a casa después de la medianoche.

Preparándose, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Emily era de sueño ligero.

Louis cerró la puerta, estremeciéndose cuando crujió. Maldita sea.

"¿Sr. Tomlinson?", Dijo la señora Hawkins, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

Louis miró a las gemelas, pero ellas no parecían haber despertado. Se acercó a su niñera. No le tomó mucho tiempo: el apartamento era pequeño.

La señora Hawkins estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente, una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Lo siento", dijo Louis antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. "Estoy realmente, realmente arrepentido. No pasara nuevamente, lo juro. No podía volver antes. Fue una noche tranquila, y no he conseguido muchas propinas. Yo no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarle por esta semana, así que terminé quedándome hasta que lo hice".

Los labios de la señora Hawkins fruncidos. Ella suspiró. "Sr. Tomlinson Louis. Entiendo su situación — es la única razón por la que sigo aquí — pero debes entender la mía, también. Tengo una familia, también, pero me paso hasta quince horas al día aquí, cuidando de dos enérgicas niñas de cuatro años. No me paga lo suficiente para eso."

"Voy a encontrar otro trabajo", dijo Louis rápidamente, tratando de sofocar el pánico creciente en su pecho. "Voy a encontrar un mejor trabajo y le pagaré más". Ella suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que dijo el mes pasado, Louis." Miró a las niñas. "Admiro su dedicación, pero no puede seguir así. Solo tiene veinte años. Se merece algo mejor. Ellas se merecen algo mejor, también. ¿Por qué no les encuentra una buena familia?"

"No," dijo, su voz dura. "Ellas ya tienen una familia. Me tienen mí".

"Apenas le ven. Preguntan por usted todo el tiempo. Ellas le extrañan".

Louis miró hacia ellas. Emily y Bee dormían enroscadas una hacia la otra, sus mejillas regordetas casi se tocaban.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "Las extraño, también." Él miró a la señora Hawkins. "Por favor. Encontraré una solución. Realmente no volverá a suceder." Pescando su billetera del bolsillo trasero, le dio a ella todo el dinero que tenía. "Aquí, tome esto."

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó el dinero. "Piense en lo que le dije, Louis," dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir.

Louis cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, apoyó la barbilla en el colchón, y se quedó viendo a las gemelas.

La luz tenue hizo que su pelo castaño ceniza pareciera casi dorado. Parecían pequeños angelitos.

Louis cerró sus ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansado, pero dormir era la última cosa en su mente. No necesitó abrir la heladera para saber que se quedaron sin comestibles: sabía cuánto tiempo les llevó agotarse. Ellos no tendrían nada qué comer el día después de mañana.

La desesperación arañó su garganta. Luego vino el resentimiento y la ira.

Louis se los quitó de encima. Estar enojado con sus padres por tener numerosas deudas, morir y dejarlos sin un centavo era inútil. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba dinero. Ahora.

¿Pero cómo? Él ya tenía dos empleos.

"¿Louis?"

Louis abrió los ojos. Una de las niñas ya no dormía. Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía distinguirlas. ¿Era Emily o Bee?

"¿Bebé?" Graznó a través del nudo en su garganta.

La niña se sentó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, y Louis exhaló. Era Emily: ella era más madura y considerada que Bee, quien era frecuentemente una pelota de energía sin dirección.

Emily se acercó a él, y Louis la levantó en sus brazos. "Hey, princesa", susurró, besándola en la sien y respirando su dulce aroma.

"Estás en casa", dijo Emily, envolviendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello. "Te extrañé."

"Yo también", Louis murmuró, acariciando su espalda. Lo siento. "¿Te divertiste mientras yo estaba fuera?"

Emily asintió. "Jugamos mucho, pero el Halcón _(1)_  no nos dejó salir fuera"

_(1. La niña le dice "Hawk" a la señora Hawkins lo que puede ser una abreviatura de su apellido, aunque también significa "halcón" y en esta ocasión parece estar diciéndolo en este sentido.)_

"No llames a la señora Hawkins así." A pesar de que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. "¿Algo más?"

"Un hombre grande vino después del desayuno. Él tenía una carta para ti, pero el Halcón no nos dejó que la tocáramos."

"Una carta, ¿eh?" Louis se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Emily junto a su pecho, y caminó hacia su escritorio. "Vamos a ver."

Agarró el sobre y volvió a la lámpara en la mesa de luz. Él entrecerró los ojos ante él y su estómago cayó cuando vio de quién era.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Emily.

Louis abrió el sobre, sacó el pedazo de papel en el interior y comenzó a leer.

"... calificaciones inaceptables..." "... en caso de no lograr mejorar..." "...la beca será revocada a menos que el estudiante logre..."

El papel se le cayó de los dedos al suelo y él no se dio cuenta.

"¿Louis? ¿Algo malo pasó?"

Miró abajo a los ampliamente abiertos ojos azules de Emily y forzó una sonrisa. "No, calabaza. Todo está bien." Enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando llovía, lo hacía a cántaros. 

🥀

 "¿Algo está mal?", dijo una voz familiar antes de que un brazo se colgara de los hombros de Louis.

Louis miró a Zayn, pero siguió caminando. Su próxima clase iba a comenzar en diez minutos y era una a la que no podía llegar tarde. "Nada."

"Pura mierda. Suéltalo." Los ojos miel oscuro de su amigo estaban fijos en él con curiosidad.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en bancarrota. Y encima de eso, van a terminar mi beca si no mejoro mis notas en tres clases".

Zayn frunció el ceño. "Creía que ya habías hablado con Bates y Summers y explicado tu situación."

Suspirando, Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sí. Pero también está Mecánica de Fluidos".

Zayn hizo una mueca. "Styles."

"Sip," Louis dijo miserablemente.

El profesor titular más joven de la escuela, Harry Styles tenía el apodo de "Profesor Imbécil" por una razón. Estricto y duro, fijó estándares imposiblemente altos para los estudiantes y despreció a aquellos que fallaron en alcanzarlos. Él no toleraba la "flojera". Y como Louis perdió demasiadas de sus clases y, a menudo no tenía tiempo para completar sus tareas, él era probablemente uno de los estudiantes menos favoritos de Styles si el hombre incluso tuviera estudiantes favoritos.

La posibilidad de Styles permitiéndole alguna flexibilidad era inexistente. Styles no ofreció a nadie cualquier flexibilidad. Sus demandas bordeaban lo ridículo, pero a los ojos del consejo Styles no podía hacer nada mal, ya que obtuvo una gran cantidad de becas de investigación como, un montón. Louis tenía que dar a Styles el crédito — uno no llegaba a ser un investigador tan altamente respetado para la edad de treinta y tres años, si uno no era increíblemente inteligente, — pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tipo fuera un completo pendejo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Dijo Zayn.

"No tengo idea" Louis hizo su camino a sus asientos habituales en el frente de la sala de conferencias: Styles les ordenó a él y a Zayn sentarse allí todo el tiempo después de que les había atrapado hablando durante su clase. Louis se sentó y suspiró. "¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte." Zayn se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él. "Pero tu sabes que estoy un poco apretado con el dinero, también."

Louis asintió. Zayn vivía en la casa de su abuela y la ayudaba como podía. Sus padres trabajaban en otro país y no eran de mucha ayuda.

"¿Qué hay de tu tía?", Dijo Zayn. "Pensé que ella solía ayudarte a salir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles."

Louis se detuvo y lo miró. "Ella murió el año pasado, Zayn. Te dije eso."

La cara de Zayn enrojeció de color rojo brillante. "Mierda, lo siento,— no sé cómo yo —"

Louis negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo." No es que a Zayn no le importaba; él era muy sociable y tenía más amigos que Louis conocidos. No es de extrañar que se le hubiera deslizado fuera de su mente.

"¿Qué pasa con tu primo — Sage?" Zayn sonrió tímidamente. "Ves, ¡no soy totalmente un caso perdido! ¡Lo recuerdo a él!" Louis rió.

"Tú no tienes esperanza alguna. Él salió hace poco de la cárcel, y tiene que resolver su vida. No necesita mis problemas arriba de los suyos propios. De todos modos, yo no estaba pidiendo dinero. Quiero decir al Profesor Styles. Si no obtengo buenas calificaciones en su clase, voy a perder la beca y tendré que abandonar" Aunque a veces Louis se preguntaba si sería mejor que abandonara: si no tuviera una escuela a la cual asistir, mejorarían sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo medio—decente. Excepto que un título universitario aumentaría sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado y darle a Emily y Bee todo que necesitaran mientras crecían.

"En realidad", dijo Zayn de repente. "He oído un interesante rumor sobre Styles."

"¿Qué rumor?" Zayn miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos, antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Louis,

"Tucker dice que el profesor Styles tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos."

Louis parpadeó. "Ni modo. ¡Él estaba jugando contigo!"

"Nop, él estaba hablando muy en serio. Al parecer, alguien vio a Styles con un chico joven totalmente sobre él".

Louis se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Incluso si es verdad, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?"

Zayn le dio una mirada mordaz.

Louis abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo."

Zayn movió sus cejas. "Tucker dice que Styles tiene una cosa por los rubios."

"Mala suerte para ti, entonces."

Sonriendo, Zayn pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo oscuro. "Pfft. Si yo lo quisiera, no importaría. Pero tú lo tienes fácil, bonito. Vamos hombre, ¡es una solución perfecta!"

Louis le dirigió una mirada cansada. "Hay un pequeño problema, sin embargo. Soy heterosexual."

Su amigo no parecía inmutarse; en realidad tuvo el descaro de reírse. "¿Y qué? Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo tomes por culo. A pesar de que en realidad se puede sentir muy, muy bueno si el otro tipo sabe lo que está haciendo". Zayn sonrió, y Louis resopló. Zayn era bisexual y no tenía problema en admitirlo.

"Zayn—"

"Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente no hacer nada con él, ¿sabes? Tienes él estilo. Quiero decir tú no eres mi tipo, pero no estoy ciego. Eres caliente. Fácilmente el tipo más caliente de la escuela".

"Tú no eres exactamente un patito feo, tampoco." Todo el mundo amaba a Zayn. Podría no ser clásicamente apuesto, pero prácticamente todo el mundo lo encontraba atractivo. Era difícil apartar la mirada de Zayn. Louis podría ser hétero, pero incluso él a veces se paró y miró cuando su amigo sonrió.

Zayn le guiñó un ojo. "Definitivamente no un patito feo, pero no soy tan bonito como tú, princesa."

"Oh, ¡te voy a mostrar, princesa!" Louis lo metió en una llave de cabeza, ambos riendo.

"Sr. Tomlinson, Sr. Malik, ¿ya terminaron?" Dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Louis se congeló antes de soltar a su amigo y enderezarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Styles mientras el hombre pasó junto a ellos hacia su escritorio. El aula de repente se tornó silenciosa.

"Joder," Zayn susurró cuando Styles se detuvo frente a su escritorio y permaneció en silencio.

Louis se mordió el labio con fuerza y le robó una mirada al profesor. Los ojos verdes de Styles estaban fijos en Zayn, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas y los labios apretados con disgusto. Incluso cuando él no estaba disconforme con alguien, la mirada del profesor Styles podía hacer a cualquiera retorcerse. Cuando de hecho era infeliz, nadie quería estar en el extremo receptor de sus duras miradas. Louis pensó que se veía como un halcón, listo para arrojarse y atrapar a su presa.

Los ojos de Styles pasaron de Zayn a él. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más molesto ahora, un músculo palpitante en su mejilla. El estómago de Louis se apretó en un nudo. Se humedeció sus labios resecos y trató de verse lo más respetuoso posible, obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos del profesor con firmeza. Él no era un cobarde, maldita sea. Styles era sólo un hombre.

Los labios de Styles en una línea fina. "Sr. Tomlinson," dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Louis tragó convulsivamente. Había algo en la voz de Styles que lo hacía sonar más amenazante cuanto más tranquila era. "¿Sí, profesor?"

"Si usted y el Sr. Malik no están interesados en lo que yo estoy enseñando aquí, deberían irse."

Mirando la dura expresión del hombre, Louis repentinamente recordó el consejo de Zayn y casi se rió en voz alta de tan ridículo que era.

"No señor. Quiero decir, estamos muy interesados." Cuando no se movió un solo músculo de la cara de Styles, Louis añadió: "De hecho, yo quería hablar con usted después de clase acerca de mis notas."

Styles lo miró por unos momentos antes de ofrecer una respuesta fría, "Yo no tengo horas de oficina hoy." Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó su lección.

Louis lo miró en blanco, inseguro de que se suponía que la respuesta de Styles significara. ¿Fue eso un sí o un no? ¿Como en " _No tengo horas de oficina, por lo que puede venir"_  o " _Yo no tengo horas de oficina, por lo que no puede hacerlo"_?

Excelente. Fantástico.

Louis suspiró. 

🥀

La puerta del despacho del profesor Styles era oscura y muy brillante.

Louis se quedó mirándola, tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación en el estómago. Sus palmas estaban empezando a sudar, por lo que se las secó en sus jeans.

 _No seas ridículo,_  se dijo a sí mismo.  _Styles es solo un hombre, no un monstruo. La peor cosa que el tipo podía hacer era decir que no._

Él solo hablaría con él, explicaría su situación y esperaría que Styles no fuera el cabrón que todo el mundo creía que era.

"¿Quería usted algo, señor Tomlinson?", una voz baja, suave, dijo.

Louis casi saltó. Dándose la vuelta, trató de encontrar algo que decir.

"¿Sr. Tomlinson?" Styles tenía el ceño fruncido, una arruga entre sus cejas.

"Quería hablar con usted, señor."

"No es una hora de oficina", dijo Styles, destrabando su oficina y entrando.

No empujó la puerta cerrando detrás de él, y Louis vaciló, inseguro de si él debía seguirlo dentro.

Styles se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y encendió su computadora.

"No tengo todo el día, Tomlinson," dijo sin mirarlo.

Louis entró en la habitación a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo. Él miró a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver.

"¿Bien?"

Louis se obligó a mirar al otro hombre.

Styles lo estudiaba con un toque de impaciencia.

Louis apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él. "Como dije, yo quería hablar de mi notas".

Los labios de Styles presionaron en una delgada línea. "No estoy seguro de lo que hay que hablar. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a los estudiantes que no las merecen. Usted no se molesta en asistir a la mayoría de mis conferencias, la calidad de sus trabajos de curso es pésima, y ahora quiere una calificación aprobatoria. La política en materia de asistencia a clases, se expresa claramente en el programa de clases; los estudiantes deben leer esta política cuidadosamente y organizarse en cumplimiento de la misma. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que usted sea un estudiante becado. Si está preocupado por su beca, me temo que lo único que puede hacer es dejar la clase".

"No puedo dejar su clase — es una correlatividad para otra clase que actualmente estoy tomando y no puedo dejar ambas sin perder mi beca. Así que no puedo desaprobar su clase y no puedo dejarla. Necesito aprobarla, señor".

La mirada que Styles le dio no estaba impresionada. "Se puede culpar sólo a usted mismo, Tomlinson. Usted no se merece una mejor calificación. Su asistencia, tareas, participación en clase, y evaluaciones han estado por debajo de las expectativas del curso. Si usted vino aquí a decirme alguna historia lacrimógena y pedirme una mejor nota, ahórrese el aliento. He oído todo: madres ancianas enfermas, niños pequeños que cuidar, trabajar tres empleos, y así sucesivamente. Si usted no puede o no quiere estudiar y aprender, háganos un favor a ambos: deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y abandone la universidad".

El corazón de Louis se hundió. Una parte de él había esperado que Styles tendría piedad de él si le decía sobre su situación y le dejaría recuperar sus tareas luego. Pero, al parecer, a Styles no le importaba y no quería escuchar historias lacrimógenas.

La mandíbula de Louis se tensó. Su orgullo le instó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero no pudo. Él no podía perder la beca. Sus hermanas dependían de él.

Repentinamente, recordó el ridículo consejo de Zayn,

_... dice que el profesor Styles tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos... Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente hacer nada con él_

"¿Sr. Tomlinson?"

Louis se estremeció, se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al hombre.

"¿Qué está haciendo todavía en mi oficina? Ha sido excusado".

Viendo la expresión dura de Styles, Louis no podía imaginarse coqueteando con él por su vida. Coqueteo y profesor Styles ni siquiera deberían ser mencionados en la misma frase, y punto. Y Louis no tenía mucha experiencia con el coqueteo, de todos modos: las pocas chicas con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales no requirieron ninguna seducción. A decir verdad, usualmente no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.

Louis respiró hondo y miró a los ojos Styles. "Señor, yo..." Tragó saliva. "¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una mejor calificación? Haré lo que sea. Cualquier cosa."

Styles lo miró fijamente.

Luego, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"Sr. Tomlinson," dijo al fin. "¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?"

Louis tragó de nuevo. ¿Lo hacía? El mismo no estaba seguro de que estaba sugiriendo. "Um, ¿sí?"

Las fosas nasales de Styles se encendieron. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo miró fijamente. "Por favor, aclare para evitar una confusión."

Louis barrió su mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus pies y encogerse de hombros. Sus zapatillas estaban gastadas, pero no podían permitirse unas nuevas. "Creo que usted lo sabe, señor."

Silencio.

Segundos pasaban.

"Ya veo", dijo Styles. "Cierre la puerta y venga aquí."

El estómago de Louis se sacudió. Sus piernas temblaban, se acercó a la puerta y la trabó, todo el rato tratando de ignorar la vocecita en pánico dentro de su cabeza que le estaba gritando,  _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Mirando cualquier sitio menos a Styles, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a su profesor, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. Styles se volvió en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a Louis ahora. Louis centró su mirada en la tela oscura del traje del profesor.

"De rodillas", Styles dijo suavemente.

Dejarse caer de rodillas fue casi un alivio, como de inestables estaban sus piernas.

Styles tomó su barbilla con los dedos y le echó la cabeza hacia arriba, obligando a Louis a encontrar su mirada.

"Yo puedo hacerle expulsar por esto", dijo.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron.

Styles le lanzó una mirada con tanto odio que Louis se estremeció. "Tengo estudiantes que nunca se pierden clases y trabajan muy duro para conseguir una  _C_  . Y luego están los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca como usted que piensan que si me chupan la polla, van a tener una buena calificación".

Louis sintió que su cara se encendía. Oír la palabra polla del profesor Styles era extraño como el infierno. Extraño y francamente obsceno.

El agarre de Styles en la barbilla de Louis se apretó. "¿Cree que es justo, Tomlinson?"

Louis tragó, pero se obligó a sostener la mirada del hombre con firmeza. "Si usted va a informar de esto al consejo, recuerde que yo no he dicho una palabra sobre chupar pollas, profesor. Usted lo hizo. Si me denuncia, yo voy a denunciarlo a usted".

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Styles se crispó. "Pedazo de mierda". Su otra mano se hundió en el pelo de Louis y le tiró más cerca de su entrepierna. "Bien. ¿Quiere una calificación aprobatoria? Adelante. Trate de impresionarme".

Louis tomó una aspiración.

Styles sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable. "¿Arrepintiéndose tan pronto?"

"No," dijo Louis firmemente y alcanzó la cremallera del tipo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo una polla. Él le chuparía la polla al tipo y obtendría una nota aprobatoria. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Probablemente tendría un sabor desagradable, pero no lo mataría ni nada.

Correcto.

Lentamente, le bajó la cremallera a los pantalones del profesor y luego... luego se detuvo. No importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía moverse, mirando fijo, paralizado, al bulto debajo de los boxers negros del hombre.

Styles dejó escapar un sonido irritado. "Como yo pensaba. Váyase, y si me molesta de nuevo —"

"No." Louis pasó una mano por los boxers de Styles y agarró su polla.

Un latido pasó.

Louis se debatía entre reír histéricamente y entrar en pánico. Tenía una mano sobre la polla de otro tipo. La polla del profesor Styles.

Era cálida en su mano. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en más gruesa con cada segundo que pasaba. Le asustó un poco, pero también le dio confianza. No importa lo que Styles dijera, lo deseaba.

Louis le dio un apretón experimental y miró al tipo. El rostro de Styles se mantuvo inmutable. Por alguna razón, eso enojó a Louis. Él sonrió. "Parece que tiene una cosa por los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca , profesor".

Los labios de Styles se presionaron juntos. Por otra parte, parecía casi aburrido. "Es sólo una reacción fisiológica al estímulo y a una cara bonita. No es responsable de su apariencia física, por lo que difícilmente es algo por lo que estar orgulloso. Ahora, si realmente tiene la intención de hacerlo, deje de perder mi tiempo".

Mirándolo, Louis acarició la polla hasta su dureza total, viendo un cambio sutil en la respiración del hombre. El ángulo era incómodo, así que la sacó. Era grande y gruesa — y estaba muy cerca de su cara. A pulgadas de distancia. Louis se lamió los labios nerviosamente, sin poder apartar la vista. Tenían que ser por lo menos ocho( _2)_  pulgadas de largo.

_(2. 20,32 cm)_

Styles suspiró, como si estuviera disgustado con la reacción de su propio cuerpo, y se movió un poco. La cabeza de su polla presionaba contra los labios de Louis. "Chupa."

Louis inhaló cuidadosamente. No olía tan mal. Tentativamente, lamió la cabeza. El sabor era... extraño, pero nada tan terrible como él había esperado. Pasó la lengua de nuevo.

El profesor gruñó, su mano agarrando el pelo de Louis con más fuerza. "Abre tu boca." Fue una orden.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo, y la gorda cabeza empujó dentro de su boca. Louis chupó suavemente. Una parte de su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el hecho de que tenía la polla del profesor Styles en la boca y no podía creerlo, pero el calor y pesadez de la polla estirando sus labios ampliamente lo hicieron muy, muy real.

Los ojos de Styles estaban fijos en su rostro mientras empujaba su polla más profunda, su mano pesada en la nuca de Louis. Louis encontró su mirada, se sonrojó, y cerró los ojos, decidido a centrarse sólo en conseguir el trabajo hecho. Cuanto más pronto Styles acabara, más pronto esto habría terminado y más pronto se podría olvidar de ello.

Pero con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos volvieron a la vida y podía sentir todo con más intensidad.

Era... tan extraño. Styles estaba duro y grueso en su boca, sabiendo a piel y a algo más. Era extraño, pero no fue terrible. Louis la quitó, respiró y chupó la cabeza de nuevo, bajando un poco más lejos, probando. Tuvo un breve momento de preocupación, de que él no estaba haciendo esto correctamente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto: no existe tal cosa como una mala mamada, ¿verdad?

Louis bajó un poco más, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de la gran polla dentro como podía. Él fue abajo, a continuación nuevamente arriba, marcando un ritmo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. Él se estaba centrando tan duro en esto, tratando de contar en su cabeza, que le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Styles le estaba diciendo algo.

Louis se quitó la polla con un pequeño pop y miró arriba hacia Styles, todavía saboreándolo en toda su lengua. Él parpadeó hacia él y tuvo que reprimir las ridículas ganas de preguntarle si estaba haciéndolo bien, como un alumno deseoso de complacer a su maestro. "¿Qué?", Dijo en cambio. Como de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso, su voz salió un poco arrogante. Tendía a sobre—compensar a veces.

Styles se limitó a mirarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos verdes acristalados, con los párpados pesados. Finalmente dijo: "¿Esta es su primera polla, Tomlinson?" La voz de Styles era áspera y gutural, a pesar de que él fue quien simplemente se había pasado los últimos minutos con una polla en la boca.

"¿Importa?"

Los labios de Styles se torcieron. "No. Pero eso explica por qué es tan malo en ello".

Louis frunció el ceño y apretó la erección del tipo. "Su polla parece pensar que estoy haciéndolo bien."

Styles se burló. "Eso sólo demuestra lo simples que nosotros los hombres somos." Miró a los labios de Louis. "Continúe, pero deje de pensar demasiado. No piensa en clase, pero ahora parece pensar demasiado duro cuando se supone que no debe estar pensando."

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Dio a la polla de Styles unas cuantas lamidas antes de envolver sus labios hacia atrás alrededor de ella y hacer lo que él quería, ritmo y concentración serían, demonios.

Fue mucho más desordenado de esta forma. Bajó tanto como pudo sin ahogarse, volviendo a subir y afuera, lamiendo una larga franja hasta la parte inferior de la polla de Styles y lamiendo la abertura, degustando la salada amargura.

Louis trató de no pensar en lo obsceno que probablemente se veía así, bombeando la cabeza y goteando saliva en todas partes mientras chupaba la polla de su maestro. Styles gruñía y empujaba hacia abajo en su cabeza, por lo que estaba claramente haciendo algo bien. Más tranquilo, Louis seguía chupando, trabajando su boca más rápido ahora, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula y moviendo su mano más rápido a lo largo de la parte de la polla de Styles que no podía caber en su boca.

"Abre los ojos", Styles espetó.

Louis lo hizo y elevó su vista hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Louis se sonrojó, muy consciente de que sus labios todavía estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la polla de su profesor. La polla de su profesor. Jodido Jesucristo.

"Voy a joder tu boca ahora", dijo Styles, en tono de conversación, como si no tuviera la polla en la boca de su estudiante. "échate hacia atrás y déjame que haga el trabajo. Mírame."

Louis sintió sus mejillas y cuello enrojecerse, pero hizo lo que le fue dicho. Styles se movió, sus fuertes, grandes manos acunando su rostro. Su polla se deslizó fuera de la boca de Louis hasta que sólo la cabeza quedó dentro. Louis miraba a Styles. El hombre le regresó la mirada y empujó profundamente en su boca. Louis se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra su reflejo nauseoso y tratando desesperadamente de respirar alrededor de la polla, pero aun sosteniendo la mirada de su profesor, como se le indicó.

Las fosas nasales de Styles se dilataron, sus ojos vagando por toda la cara de Louis. La sacó y empujó de regreso dentro. Luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Todo el rato mirándolo. Louis estaba seguro de que se sonrojaba, porque se sentía increíblemente sucio. Era su profesor el profesor más temido en la escuela — quien estaba usando su boca para aliviarse. Todo se sentía demasiado y abrumador: el gusto, el peso, la sensación de la polla del profesor Styles en la boca, las manos fuertes sosteniendo con firmeza su cara mientras Styles empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, la respiración del Styles cada vez más trabajosa, sus ojos oscuros e intensos fijos en los de Louis.

Styles resistió sus caderas y Louis casi se ahogó, pero él se deslizó hacia fuera, sintiendo el calor golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, saliendo a borbotones en rápida sucesión. Tosiendo, dejó que la polla ablandada saliera de su boca.

"Trágalo", Styles ordenó.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo, aunque con cierta dificultad. Afortunadamente, no sabía tan asqueroso como había esperado.

Mirándolo hacia abajo a través de ojos con párpados pesados, Styles respiró hondo. Al momento, su expresión se cerró. Quitó las manos y se acomodó a sí mismo. "Pasable".

Louis no sabía si reír o golpear al hijo de puta en la cara. Él se puso de pie, se limpió los labios hinchados y dijo: "Gracias, profesor." Su voz era ronca y rasposa — de chupar la polla de su profesor. "Así que, ¿qué pasa con esa calificación?"

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Styles. Se veía francamente enojado. "Estás excusado, Tomlinson."

Louis se fue.

Mientras la puerta del despacho del profesor se cerró tras él, Louis exhaló. Él no podía creer que en realidad lo había hecho. Él había chupado la polla de otro hombre. Él había dejado que Harry Styles, de todas las personas, jodiera su boca a cambio de una calificación.

Louis se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, de repente paranoico de que todo el mundo podría adivinar lo que había sucedido sólo de mirarlo. Pero nadie le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Nadie sabía.

Todo estaba bien.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podía poner el incidente detrás de él y pretender que nunca hubo sucedido.

Ahora sólo podía esperar que Styles mantuviera su parte del trato. 

🥀

"Relájate, hombre", dijo Zayn, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Louis dijo, mirando alrededor del aula antes de mirar a sus manos.

"Tú estás tenso como el infierno. ¿Estás nervioso por tus calificaciones? ¿No dijiste que hablaste con Styles y lo convenciste de que te diera una segunda oportunidad?"

"Si, lo hice. Él no me reprobó aún — Me acabo de enterar que me dio una _D_." Y Dios, había sido un gran alivio. Louis no creía nunca haber estado tan feliz por recibir una  _D_.

"Felicidades", dijo Zayn con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Todavía me sorprende que te las arreglaste para convencerlo".

Louis cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de su amigo.

"Hablando del diablo," Zayn murmuró.

El silencio instantáneo que cayó sobre el aula era casi divertido. Casi.

Louis echó un vistazo a la alta figura de Styles antes de dejar caer su mirada.

"Las calificaciones de mitad de período fueron ingresadas," dijo Styles, sin preámbulos. "Informé las notas de treinta y ocho estudiantes cuyas calificaciones fueron inferiores a  _C_. — Los informes fueron enviados a la Oficina del Secretario, quien las distribuyó a cada estudiante." Hizo una pausa. "Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten."

Silencio.

Un tipo levantó la mano.

"¿Sí, señor Taylor?", dijo Styles, caminando hacia el estudiante. Louis no miró; él sólo lo veía en su visión periférica.

"No lo entiendo", Taylor dijo. "¡Tengo una  _F_  , y al parecer eso es todo! ¿Ni siquiera puedo mejorar mi nota? En todas las demás clases, las calificaciones de mitad de período no afectan nuestro GPA _(3)_. Ellas existen, más o menos, para decirnos dónde estamos en la clase, y si tenemos o no que trabajar más duro, pero al parecer, no en su clase. — ¡yo no lo entiendo!"

_(3. Promedio general)_

Louis se encogió.

"Pobre chico," Zayn murmuró.

Hubo una pausa.

"Sr. Taylor," Styles dijo por fin, su voz peligrosamente suave. "¿Has leído el plan de estudios?"

"Bueno, sí, seguro." Taylor parecía cualquier cosa menos seguro.

"Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, sabría que en mi clase las notas de medio término sí afectan sus calificaciones finales. En otras palabras, si usted recibe una calificación de mitad de período desaprobada, usted no conseguirá una nota final aprobatoria. Sin excepciones."

"¡Pero no es justo!", dijo Taylor. "¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas!"

"Así es como se hacen las cosas en mi clase." De ser posible, la voz de Styles se hizo aún más suave. "Yo no pasaré a un estudiante que tenga un récord de asistencia pésimo para la mitad del periodo y falló en entregar sus tareas o las entregó con demora. Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, como yo les he dicho a todos que hicieran en el primer día del ciclo, usted no estaría en esta situación. Puede dar las gracias sólo a sí mismo. ¿Tiene otras preguntas? ¿Preguntas inteligentes?"

"No," Taylor se quejó.

"Ahora ¿estamos listos con esto, o alguien más quiere perder mi tiempo con preguntas sin sentido de las que se supone que deben saber las respuestas?"

El silencio era casi sobrenatural. Nadie se atrevió a respirar.

"Bien." Styles volvió a su escritorio.

"Wow," susurró Zayn, apenas audible. "¿Qué se le metió por el culo y murió allí dentro?"

 _Probablemente el enojo de que no pudiera reprobarme,_  pensó Louis.

Su piel se erizó. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Styles dándole una mirada de tal odio que hizo que se sienta como si estuviera siendo repelido de la habitación. Louis levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos con firmeza. En serio, ¿cuál era el problema del tipo? No era como si él hubiera forzado a Styles a poner su polla en la boca de su estudiante.

El pensamiento — el recuerdo hizo a Louis sonrojarse y removerse en su asiento incómodamente. Mirando al rostro de piedra de Styles, era difícil creer que realmente había sucedido.

Pero sucedió.

Louis miró las manos de Styles — agarrando su cara mientras Styles empujaba su polla dentro de su boca — Louis pasó la lengua por sus labios, su piel incómodamente caliente, y fijó su mirada en el frente.

No pensaría en ello.

Él no lo haría.

🥀

Había pensado que podría poner el incidente fuera de su mente. Había pensado que Styles solo lo ignoraría después del incidente.

Se había equivocado en ambos casos.

Louis suspiró y miró melancólicamente a la tarea delante de él. Styles había sido increíblemente difícil en los últimos días, dándole tareas brutalmente difíciles y constantemente regañándolo delante de todos cuando Louis fallaba en completarlas para satisfacción de Styles.

"¿Terminó, Tomlinson?", dijo una fría voz familiar, y Louis se tensó. Echó un vistazo a Zayn a su izquierda, pero su amigo miró el libro delante de él con interés exagerado. Traidor.

"Voy a terminar pronto", Louis mintió. Él se puso rígido cuando Styles puso una mano sobre su escritorio y se inclinó a mirar el papel en blanco delante de él.

"Ya veo", Styles dijo.

Louis volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y se sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba el rostro del otro hombre. A pulgadas de distancia. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos por un momento antes de que los labios de su dueño se retorcieran burlonamente. Styles se irguió en toda su impresionante altura y dijo: "Su tarea debe estar lista en diez minutos, Tomlinson".

"Pero usted dijo—"

"Diez minutos" Styles repitió con una voz que decía claramente que no iba a aceptar ninguna discusión.

Se alejó, y Louis se quedó mirándole la espalda.

Él regresó su mirada al papel delante suyo y lo miró sombríamente. No era justo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a completar esta tarea en tan poco tiempo? Las preguntas eran ridículamente difíciles y dudosamente reflejaban lo que habían aprendido en clase. ¿Por qué no podría el cabrón dejarlo en paz? Se sentía como si Styles estaba decidido a hacer de su vida un infierno — y estaba teniendo éxito.

Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control y fallando. Estaba cansado, privado de sueño, con hambre y enojado — nunca una buena combinación.

Más tarde, él culparía de todo a su falta de sueño. Él culparía a su falta de sueño por escribir lo que él nunca habría escrito si no hubiera estado tan malditamente cansado, hambriento y enojado.

Louis entregó su tarea exactamente diez minutos más tarde y regresó a su escritorio. Él no estaba siquiera a medio camino de su escritorio cuando Styles dijo, con voz muy suave, "Sr. Tomlinson, a mi oficina después de sus clases".

Con la boca reseca, Louis asintió.

 _Idiota,_  se dijo a sí mismo. No debería haber dejado que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de él.

🥀

Cuando sus clases habían terminado, Louis se dirigió a la oficina de Styles, según lo ordenado.

Tomando una profunda respiración, él llamó a la familiar puerta.

"Entre."

Louis entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Luego caminó hacia el escritorio de Styles.

"¿Y bien?", dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Lentamente, Styles miró hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro era positivamente de piedra mientras movía un pedazo de papel hacia Louis — la tarea que él había entregado. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"

Louis cogió el papel y volvió a leer la única oración escrita allí, como si no supiera lo que decía.

_¿Quieres reprobarme así no tendré más remedio que chupar tu polla de nuevo?_

Interiormente, Louis se encogía un poco. No podía creer que había perdido los estribos y en realidad escrito eso.

Pero en voz alta, dijo: "¿No sabe leer, señor?" Hace sólo unos días, él no se habría atrevido a utilizar este tono engreído con Styles, pero al parecer, haber tenido la polla del tío en su boca hizo maravillas.

Styles se paró y caminó hacia él.

Él se detuvo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia.

Louis no se movió, negándose a dejarse intimidar.

"Puedo tenerlo expulsado por esto", dijo Styles.

"Claro, pero se conseguiría el despido y su carrera dañada cuando todo el mundo se enterara de que negocia calificaciones por sexo".

Styles lo agarró del cuello. "Pedazo de mierda." Su mano se apretó en su garganta. "¿Estás amenazándome?"

"No," Louis graznó. "Yo realmente no disfruto de ser intimidado. Yo no le obligué a empujar su polla en mi boca, profesor".

Las fosas nasales de Styles se encendieron. Él no dijo nada, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando.

"En serio, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo?", dijo Louis, luchando por respirar a través de la presión del agarre de Styles. "No puedo ser el único estudiante que utilizó. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero fue un trato justo: ambos obtuvimos algo de ello. ¿Por qué estás siempre encima mío?"

"Nunca cambié notas por sexo", Styles dijo entre dientes. "Tú eres la única excepción."

Louis parpadeó. "¿Qué? Pero yo he oído —"

"Sí, tengo ofertas todo el tiempo, pero reporto a cualquiera que es tan estúpido como para sugerirlo abiertamente. ¿Me veo como alguien que cambiaría notas por cualquier cosa, Tomlinson?"

Bueno no. Esa era la razón por la cual Louis había tenido problemas para creerlo cuando Zayn le había dicho el rumor.

"Pero entonces..." Louis estudió a Styles. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué yo?"

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó. Y se prolongó un poco más.

_Oh._

Louis se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Usted me quiere." Él dejó escapar una incierta risita. "Guau. Estoy — estoy algo así como halagado, supongo".

Styles lo fulminó con la mirada, su agarre apretándose en la garganta de Louis. "Es sólo lujuria, nada más. Yo no le daré un tratamiento especial".

"Ya está profesor. Ha sido un completo idiota últimamente — incluso más de lo que normalmente es." Louis le sostuvo la mirada. "Seamos honestos, hombre. Yo necesitaba no reprobar su clase, por lo que se la he chupado. Yo no le obligué a aceptar mi oferta. Usted quería su polla chupada y obtuvo lo que quería. No es mi culpa que no pudiera resistirlo. Y es seguro como el infierno que no es mi culpa que lo excite. Así que por favor deje de agarrárselas conmigo. Lo entiendo: usted está sexualmente frustrado, pero vaya a masturbarse, o fóllese a alguien—"

"No lo creo", dijo Styles, en voz muy baja.

A Louis no le gustó el brillo en sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero", dijo Styles, su tono suave en desacuerdo con el agarre duro en la garganta de Louis. Probablemente habría hematomas. "Si quiero tu boca, voy a conseguir tu boca, no la de alguien más. Ponte de rodillas."

Louis se le quedó mirando. ¿Hablaba este hombre enserio?

"Yo no lo creo, profesor," él dijo igualmente suave. "Tú eres el que quiere su polla chupada. Yo soy heterosexual. ¿Qué hay en esto para mí?"

Los ojos de Styles se estrecharon. "No voy a repetir mi error otra vez. Va a tener que trabajar por su nota final como todos los demás. No le voy a dar una calificación que no se merece".

"Entonces, todo apunta a que será la primera vez en que no conseguirá lo que quiere. Señor. Déjeme ir. Ahora."

Styles no lo soltó, su mirada evaluándolo. "Dos mil", dijo.

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Dos mil dólares al mes." Louis se rió, incrédulo, al límite.

"Tiene que estar bromeando conmigo. No soy una puta". Styles enarcó las cejas.

Louis frunció el ceño, aunque sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Es diferente."

"¿Cómo es diferente?" Los labios de Styles torcidos, pero Louis nunca lo llamaría una sonrisa. "En realidad es mucho más honesto y directo que prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota. Necesita dinero, Tomlinson".

"¿Cómo sabe eso?", Louis dijo bruscamente.

"Tengo ojos. La mayor parte de sus ropas están gastadas y viejas."

El tono de Styles lo daba por hecho, aun así, Louis de repente se sintió muy consciente de la humildad de su apariencia en comparación con el traje impecable de Styles. "¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar la ropa de sus estudiantes?"

Styles acarició con el pulgar el pulso en el cuello de Louis. "Dos mil al mes solo por chuparme la polla. Piense en ello, Tomlinson."

Louis no quería pensar en ello. Quería reírse en la cara de Styles y salir, pero...

_Pero._

Pensó en la nevera y armarios vacíos en casa. Pensó en la renta, que vencía la próxima semana. Pensó en el invierno que vendría pronto — y en las facturas de calefacción. Pensó en el salario de la señora Hawkins. Pensó en el hecho de que apenas veía a Emily y a Bee, porque tenía que trabajar en dos empleos y aun así apenas arañaban la vida.

Él fue tentado. Jodido infierno, él fue tentado. No lo hacía exactamente sentirse orgulloso, Styles tenía razón: necesitaba dinero y él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse exigente con el origen del dinero.

"Tres mil", dijo Louis. Si iba a prostituirse a sí mismo, él no iba a ser barato. Styles no estaba casado, tenía un trabajo acomodado y había publicado varios libros galardonados. Él fácilmente podría permitírselo.

Styles resopló. "No puede estar hablando en serio. Puedo encontrar cincuenta putas por ese dinero".

"Estoy seguro de que puede. Pero me quiere a mí. Y yo no soy una puta".

"Podrías haberme engañado."

Louis ignoró la provocación y dijo en voz baja, mirando Styles a los ojos, "No es como que no pueda permitírselo. Tres grandes por follar mi boca cada vez que quiera".

Las fosas nasales de Styles aletearon. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero el hambre en ellos mientras miraba los labios de Louis era más difícil de ocultar. Hizo a Louis sentirse raro. Él era heterosexual, pero era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que era halagador como el infierno que este hombre — este poderoso hombre al que todo el mundo temía y respetaba lo deseara tanto a él.

"¿Cada vez que quiera?", dijo Styles, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Louis.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Louis asintió. ¿Con qué frecuencia podría Styles reclamar que él lo hiciera? Probablemente un par de veces a la semana, a lo sumo. Como unas diez veces al mes. Y él obtendría tres mil dólares por eso. Sería capaz de dejar uno de sus empleos y pasar más tiempo con las niñas.

Merecería la pena.

"Muy bien", dijo Styles, soltando su garganta. Volvió a su silla y miró a Louis. "¿Qué está esperando, Tomlinson?"

Louis tragó saliva y miró hacia el impresionante bulto en los pantalones del hombre. Podría totalmente hacerlo. Tan sólo diez veces al mes y tres mil dólares por sus molestias. Ya había chupado la polla de Styles una vez y no era repugnante ni nada. Podría hacerlo.

Louis cerró la puerta y luego cayó de rodillas delante del profesor más odiado de la escuela.

🥀

 _Realmente subestimé  su deseo sexual_ , Louis pensó mientras chupaba la polla de su profesor una semana después. Era la quinta vez esa semana que se había encontrado de rodillas delante de Styles.

Louis tuvo que admitir que no era desagradable ni nada; Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mucho peor. La polla de Styles estaba siempre limpia y sabía bien. Claro, el tamaño hacía que la cosa sea más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, pero después de las primeras veces, se había acostumbrado a ello y su mandíbula ya había dejado de dolerle. Además, la mayoría de las veces, Styles hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, sosteniendo la cara de Louis en su lugar y simplemente follándole la boca.

Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones, como hoy, en que Styles ordenó a Louis lamerle y chuparle la polla despacio. Eso era más difícil, pero el interno sentido de justicia de Louis no le dejó hacer un trabajo a medias: Styles le pagó mucho dinero por esto, después de todo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que estaría chupando la polla de otro tipo cada día, Louis se habría reído. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a dejar que el profesor Styles, de todas las personas, pusiera la polla en su boca todos los días, Louis habría pensado que era una muy mala broma. Y no una broma divertida.  

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, chupando la polla de Styles, la gran mano de Styles guiándole la cabeza mientras Louis bombeaba su cabeza, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de su maestro. Sí, tenía buen gusto. Louis encontró que con cada vez que pasaba le preocupaba menos el sabor.

Styles gruñó, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba ligeramente. Louis no estaba seguro que decía sobre él que supiera que Styles ya estaba cerca de llegar.

"Mírame", Styles exigió.

Louis se encontró con los ojos oscuros y chupó la cabeza lentamente. Luego más duro.

Styles agarró el cabello de Louis, empujó con fuerza y se corrió.

Louis se tragó la corrida. No era un fanático del sabor, pero sabía que a Styles le gustaba cuando lo hacía. El sabor no era tan horrible, de todos modos.

Después de un rato, sintió la mirada de Styles sobre él y levantó la vista de nuevo.

Styles lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. De repente, Louis se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la ablandada polla de Styles en su boca y todavía estaba chupándola sin prestar atención, como si fuera un chupetín gigante.

Sonrojándose, Louis dejó que la polla se salga de su boca y se puso de pie. "Yo sólo estaba en otra parte", dijo, alejándose y limpiándose la boca.

"Yo no dije nada", dijo Styles.

Cuando oyó el sonido de una cremallera, Louis se volvió.

Una vez más, el profesor Styles se veía inmaculado e intocable. Si Louis no supiera mejor, nunca creería lo que había ocurrido en esa oficina hace unos minutos.

Louis pasó de un pie al otro.

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, Styles enarcó las cejas. "¿Sí?"

Mierda. Esto era incómodo como el infierno, pero la señora Hawkins le había dicho que iba a renunciar si Louis no aumentaba su salario. Para empeorar las cosas, su renta vencía hoy. Así que Louis se obligó a hablar, "Necesito dinero. ¿Me puede pagarme ahora? Quiero decir — sé que no era el trato, pero —"

"Ven aquí."

Louis cerró la boca a media frase y dio un paso hacia él. No podía leer la expresión de Styles.

Styles tomó su muñeca y lo tiró en su regazo.

"¿Pero qué—"

"¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" Styles dijo, burlándose claramente de él, usando las palabras que Louis le había dicho hace una semana.

Louis se apoderó del respaldo de la silla de Styles, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño. Nunca había imaginado que estaría en esta situación: sentado en el regazo del profesor Styles y tratando de sacarle dinero. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra mamada?"

Styles lo estudió. "Me dejas que te toque y te bese y te daré el dinero."

Louis parpadeó. Bajó la mirada a los labios de Styles y sintió una sensación incómoda en su estómago. "No lo sé — quiero decir, soy heterosexual. Eso sería un poco raro".

Los labios que estaba mirando se torcieron.

"Más extraño que chuparme la polla, Tomlinson?"

Louis sentía una burbuja de risa nerviosa subiendo dentro de él. "Bueno, cuando lo pone de ese modo, supongo que tiene razón."

Styles envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Louis, acariciando su pulso con el pulgar. "¿Bien?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Lo que sea."

Parecía como si Styles hubiera estado esperando sólo por esas palabras, porque lo siguiente que Louis supo, es que tenía la lengua de su profesor en la boca. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, pero se forzó a relajarse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de distanciarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y fallando. Sorprendentemente, Styles era bastante buen besador. No era descuidado, y el beso no era horroroso, pero era extraño. Era extraño ser el que era besado, y no al revés. Él estaba siendo besado por un hombre, no una chica. La diferencia no debería haber sido tan obvia, pero lo era. Styles besaba de la misma forma en que actuaba: mandón, exigente y duro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Styles finalmente había terminado de besarlo, y los labios de Louis estaban hinchados y sensibles. Se sentía un poco abrumado y más que un poco extraño.

Styles tomó una mirada en él, resopló y lo empujó fuera de su regazo. Louis se puso de pie tambaleándose y se volvió para irse.

"Usted no cobró su pago, Tomlinson."

_Pago. Correcto._

Louis volvió y no miró hacia él mientras Styles puso dinero en su bolsillo.

"Ahora váyase", dijo Styles. "Tengo tareas que corregir."

Louis estaba simplemente muy feliz de obedecer.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la oficina, tocó sus labios doloridos. Ellos le hormigueaban.

🥀

Resultó, que los besos no eran una cosa de solo una vez. Styles parecía pensar que ahora que lo había hecho una vez, tenía el derecho de meter su lengua en la boca de Louis cuando quisiera — y él parecía quererlo muy a menudo.

Como resultado, Louis había estado pasando un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Styles, con la lengua de Styles en su boca y las manos de Styles en su culo. Lo último le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero Styles no parecía querer otra cosa. Louis pensó que el chico no podía evitarlo, así que no hizo un escándalo sobre ello.

Por lo general, después de unos diez minutos de besarse duro, Styles le ordenaba que se la chupara, pero hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo, besándolo una y otra vez, profundo y muy sucio, hasta que Louis apenas podía respirar. La sensación familiar de estar completamente abrumado estaba de vuelta, y Louis se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y haciendo pequeños ruiditos — ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. Era simplemente demasiado. Él no estaba seguro de si le gustaba este sentimiento el sentimiento de estar completamente abrumado — o lo odiaba.

Por fin, Styles rompió el beso, pero en lugar de simplemente ordenarle que se la chupara, como generalmente hacía, él comenzó a bajar besando por el cuello de Louis.

"Um, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no era parte del trato", dijo Louis.

Styles lo ignoró, por supuesto.

Louis puso los ojos. Desde que todo empezó, había descubierto que en realidad Styles se mantuvo a sí mismo bajo control en clases y no demostró el alcance de su... personalidad. Cuando estaban solos, Styles no se contenía: era completamente dominante. Todo tenía que hacerse del modo en que Styles quería.

Louis fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran mano de Styles deslizarse bajo su remera para acariciar su espalda desnuda.

"Cómo que estás cruzando la línea, hombre," Louis murmuró, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba tanto que Styles lo tocara. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que se le había ocurrido a Louis, que él no estaba ni cerca de estar tan asustado por todo el asunto como probablemente debería haberlo estado. Pero, de nuevo, él tenía la polla del tío en su boca todos los días. Esto no era nada.

Styles continuó mordisqueando su cuello agresivamente. "Sácamela y mastúrbame."

Antes de que Louis pudiera hacerlo, el teléfono celular de Styles empezó a vibrar en el escritorio.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Styles levantó la cabeza del cuello de Louis y extendió la mano por su teléfono.

"¿Sí?", espetó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Louis observó con interés como la cara de Styles se convirtió en una máscara de piedra. Obviamente, no le gustaba lo que sea que quien fuera que llamara le decía, porque su voz se volvió dura. "No me interesa, Gemma." Una pausa. "Me importa un bledo lo que quiere. Guarda tu aliento. No estoy yendo."

Despertada su curiosidad, Louis se acercó al teléfono, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

" _...padre está muy enfermo, Harry,"_  la mujer Gemma — dijo.  _"Te juro que no estoy mintiendo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero yo sé que él quiere verte antes de — antes... Por favor. Por mí."_

La mandíbula de Styles se apretó. "Yo no voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga. Yo no me voy a casar con esa niña tonta".

 _"Amanda es una joven agradable"_ , dijo Gemma.  _"Sí, su padre es amigo de nuestro padre, pero ella no es su padre. Ella es amable y —"_

"Gemma" Styles la interrumpió, clavando la vista en su escritorio. "Te estás olvidando de algo. No me interesan las mujeres. E incluso si lo hicieran, nunca me habría casado con la mujer que él eligió para mí".

Gemma suspiró.  _"Sólo ven a casa este fin de semana. Eso es lo único que te pido"._

Styles se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Bien," escupió. Colgó bruscamente y tiró el teléfono sobre su escritorio.

"¿Tu hermana?", dijo Louis. Pensando que Styles ya no estaría de humor para sexo, estaba a punto de deslizarse de su regazo cuando Styles lo agarró y lo tiró en un beso.

El beso fue cruel, duro y castigador. Se terminó tan rápido como empezó.

Styles le agarró de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, la ira aun rodando fuera de él en oleadas. "Tú vas a acompañarme."

Louis se rió entre dientes. "¿Lo haré? Gracias por informarme".

"Te voy a pagar", dijo Styles, en absoluto inmutado. "Otros tres mil por el fin de semana."

Louis se le quedó mirando. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme tres mil dólares sólo para molestar a tu padre?"

La mirada que Styles le dirigió le habría hecho estremecerse algunas semanas atrás. "Eso no es asunto tuyo." Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Son casi las dos. Vete a casa y empaca para el fin de semana. Voy a recogerte en dos horas".

Louis puso las manos sobre los hombros de Styles. "Whoa, espera un segundo. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo digo en serio. No puedo".

Styles le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿Por qué no?"

Louis vaciló. "Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. Tienen sólo cuatro años. No puedo dejarlas el fin de semana. No tienen a nadie más".

Styles tenía una expresión en su rostro que Louis no podía leer. "Consígueles una niñera. Yo lo pagaré."

Poniendo los ojos, Louis saltó de su regazo. "¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? No se puede comprar todo, ¿sabes? Yo no voy a dejar a las niñas con alguien que no conocen. Su niñera habitual tiene el fin de semana libre."

Styles exhaló un suspiro, sus cejas alzándose levemente mientras el ceño fruncido alcanzaba a sus labios. "Bien. Trae a las mocosas con nosotros".

Louis hizo una pausa antes de enfrentársele. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. Ellas se ponen ansiosas con los extraños, y tú... bueno, tú eres tú".

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Styles. "Contrariamente a la opinión popular, yo no como bebés para el desayuno." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Louis. "Te vienes conmigo", dijo, deteniéndose frente a él. "No me importa lo que hagas con las niñas, pero tú te vienes conmigo."

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada, Styles lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró en un beso.

Unos minutos más tarde Styles finalmente le permitió respirar de nuevo, y Louis estuvo perturbado de encontrar sus dedos apretados en la camisa de Styles.

"Correcto", dijo, un tanto aturdido, parpadeando.

Styles le dio un empujón hacia la puerta. "Te recogeré en dos horas. Conozco tu dirección."

"Correcto", dijo Louis de nuevo y se fue, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido y asustado.  

🥀

"Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Emily, tirando de la mano de Louis.

"¿Quién va a venir a recogernos?", preguntó Bee, rebotando con entusiasmo y tirando de su otra mano.

Louis miró entre sus caritas emocionadas e hizo una mueca en su interior. Esta era una idea terrible.

"Un amigo", dijo, eligiendo responderle a Bee, ya que no tenía idea a dónde se dirigían. Presumiblemente a visitar al padre de Styles. Parecía que Styles y su padre tenían desacuerdos — por decirlo suavemente así que Louis dudaba que fuera a ser una cálida reunión familiar, incluso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Styles le estaba llevando sólo para molestar a su padre.

Arrastrar a Emily y a Bee en esto no era una buena idea, pero por otra parte... tres mil dólares. No tendría que preocuparse de los salarios de la señora Hawkins durante unos cuantos meses.

"¿Es él? ¿Es él?" Bee rebotaba poniéndose aún más excitada mientras señalaba al Mercedes negro que había estacionado en el frente del edificio.

"Probablemente", dijo Louis. "Vamos." Él tomó su maleta y agarró la mano de Bee con su otra mano. Se podía confiar en Emily para que se quedara cerca y no corriera a cualquier lugar; En Bee, no se podía.

Las puertas del Mercedes se abrieron cuando llegaron a él.

Louis se sorprendió al encontrar que Styles ya tenía asientos de seguridad para niños instalados.

"Oye", le dijo a Styles, sintiéndose torpe y fuera de balance. Nunca se supuso que Styles conociera a sus hermanas. "Emily, Melissa, saluden al Sr. Styles."

"¡Yo no soy Melissa!", dijo Bee con un mohín.

Louis ocultó una sonrisa. "Emily, Bee, saluden al Sr. Styles."

"¡Hola, Sr. Styles!", dijeron juntas y Louis sintió una oleada de orgullo. Ellas solo tenían cuatro, pero eran muy inteligentes y hablaban claro. Parecían angelitos de cabellos dorados, sonriéndole tímidamente al hombre. Cualquier persona con un corazón les habría regresado la sonrisa.

Al parecer, no Harry Styles. Styles estudió a las niñas como si fuesen especímenes de otro planeta antes de asentir débilmente y girar de nuevo hacia Louis. "Consigue ponerlas en sus sillas. Yo pondré tu maleta en el maletero".

Louis solo rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué había vuelto a Styles tal monstruo del control. Fue una orden completamente innecesaria.

Para el momento en que las niñas estaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero, Styles había vuelto al asiento del conductor. Louis miró a las niñas por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y tomar su asiento.

"Antes de irnos, quiero dejar algo claro", dijo Louis, bajando la voz para que las niñas no pudieran oír. "Sé muy poco acerca de su familia, pero no vas a arrastrar a las niñas en tus problemas con tu padre. Si alguien les trata mal, nos iremos. A la mierda el dinero. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Styles lo miró por un momento.

"Nadie va a tratarlas mal", dijo antes de inclinarse, agarrando la barbilla de Louis y cubriendo los labios de Louis con los suyos.

Louis frunció el ceño no era ni el momento ni el lugar — pero Styles sostenía firmemente su cara, sus labios fuertes y hambrientos, su lengua profundizando en la boca de Louis, seguro y reclamando su propiedad, y muy pronto, Louis se encontró completamente abrumado por la intensidad del beso. Y continuó, y continuó, y continuó

"Louis, ¿estás herido?"

Con un jadeo, empujó a Styles a distancia y centró su mirada en Emily. "¿Qué? ¡No!"  

Un surco apareció entre sus pequeñas cejas. "Pensé que estabas herido. Estabas haciendo ruidos".

Su rostro caliente, Louis determinadamente evitaba mirar a Styles. "Yo no estaba haciendo ruidos."

"¡Lo hacías!", dijo Bee, mirando perpleja. "¡Mentir es malo! ¡Tú lo dijiste!"

Emily asintió. "¿Y por qué el Sr. Styles puso su lengua en tu boca?"

"Debido a que tu hermano quería algo para chupar", comentó Styles, arrancando el motor.

Sonrojándose, Louis le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero para su sorpresa, las gemelas parecían satisfechas con la explicación y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa.

Él se acomodó en su asiento.

Louis no miró hacia Styles. Él no podía.

Todavía se sentía caliente por todas partes, con la piel tensa y la respiración irregular.

Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

🥀

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto con tu papá?"

Habían estado manejando durante más de una hora y las chicas estaban dormidas.

Los ojos de Styles estaban fijos en la carretera. "¿Desde cuándo esto es tu asunto?"

"No lo sé", dijo Louis, con sarcasmo. "Me está arrastrando a mí — y a mi familia — a la casa de tu padre, sin haber sido invitados. Algo me dice que él no va a estar feliz de vernos".

"No lo hará. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no va a estar feliz de verme, tampoco".

Louis se recostó en su asiento y estudió su perfil. "Pensé que te había invitado."

Styles se rió entre dientes. Era un sonido escalofriante. "Mi padre nunca se tragaría su orgullo y me invitaría. Hace quince años, me dijo que volvería arrastrándome de regreso cuando se me acabara el dinero. Él odia cuando se le demuestra que está equivocado".

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. "¿Quieres decir que no has estado en casa en quince años?"

"Y yo con mucho gusto me mantendría alejado por quince años más. Todavía no estoy convencido de que mi hermana no está mintiendo sobre su salud. Ese viejo bastardo nos sobrevivirá a todos".

Louis estaba un poco perturbado. ¿Qué hizo el padre de Styles para merecer tanto odio de su propio hijo?

"Mmm, ¿te golpeó cuando eras un niño?"

La esquina de la boca de Styles se crispó. "Joseph Styles nunca haría algo tan plebeyo."

"Ah." Louis vaciló. "¿Te echó de tu casa por tu sexualidad?"

Los dedos de Styles se agarraron al volante con más fuerza. "Nunca me echó. Me fui yo mismo".

Louis podía sentir que era más complicado que eso. Si el padre de Styles quería que su hijo se casara con alguna mujer, eso significaba que aún no había aceptado la sexualidad de su hijo; él probablemente pensó que era algo curable . Sin embargo, como Louis no conocía al padre de Styles, sólo podía especular.

"¿Cómo es él?"

Styles se encogió de hombros. "Un típico viejo con dinero. Orgulloso, prepotente e inflexible".

"Hmm, me recuerda a alguien, entonces."

Styles visiblemente se puso rígido.

Louis reconoció en la tensión en el conjunto de sus anchos hombros, el aspecto agresivo de su perfil. La sombra de las cinco en punto le daba un aspecto duro, más áspero. Los ojos de Louis bajaron por los brazos de Styles, desde sus bíceps tensos debajo de las mangas de su camisa a los dedos que sujetaban el volante un poco más apretado de lo necesario. Louis pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mirando las manos de Styles. Las recordaba agarrando su barbilla, su cuello...

"Sigue mirándome de esa manera y vas a acabar con mi polla en ti antes de que el viaje termine."

Louis rompió su mirada de la cara de Styles. Styles estaba mirando el camino por delante.

Con su rostro caliente, Louis dijo, "No sé de lo que estás hablando."

Styles solo resopló.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo, espeso, cargado, hormigueando en alerta.

Finalmente, Louis no pudo soportarlo más. "¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. A pesar de tus malas notas, no eres completamente estúpido".

"Guau gracias. Voy a marcar este día en el almanaque. profesor Styles dijo que yo no soy completamente estúpido. Me siento tan especial, ya sabes."

"Tomlinson." Styles seguía sin mirar a Louis. "Tú no eres tan heterosexual cómo crees. Para decirlo sin rodeos: me miras como si quisieras chuparme la polla."

Louis abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Luego se echó a reír. "Tú tienes una muy alta opinión de ti mismo".

Styles suspiró, sacó el coche fuera de la carretera y apagó el motor. Sin decir una palabra, se salió del coche, caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y arrastró a Louis fuera.

"¡Hey!", dijo Louis, mirando hacia atrás a las gemelas, pero todavía estaban profundamente dormidas.

Styles cerró la puerta y arrastró a Louis lejos del auto, hacia el bosque.

"Mira —" Louis comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando Styles lo empujó contra el amplio tronco de un árbol y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Louis.

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él. "No tengo paciencia para el pánico ante la homosexualidad. Me tiene sin cuidado si te engañas a ti mismo pensando que eres totalmente hétero. Pero cuando estás conmigo, yo no quiero escuchar ese sin sentido".

Louis rió con incertidumbre. "¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que sabes mejor que yo si soy heterosexual o gay?"

"En realidad, creo que eres bisexual, pero no es aquí ni allí. No digo que yo sé mejor que tú lo que te enciende. Pero tengo ojos. Puedo fácilmente decir cuando un chico quiere chuparme la polla".

"Yo no quiero chuparte la polla. Te chupo la polla sólo porque tú me pagas por hacerlo".

"Sí, yo te pago", dijo Styles en voz baja. "Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Tú tienes un poco de  _fijación oral_ , Tomlinson. Tú boca es muy sensible. Te gusta tener la boca llena. Te gusta ser besado. Te gusta ser follado en la boca".

Louis se estremeció. "A mí no."

Styles enarcó las cejas. "Tú sigues chupando mi polla, incluso después de que yo me corra."

Su piel volviéndose caliente, Louis desvió la mirada. Sí, él se había atrapado a sí mismo haciendo eso algunas veces, pero... "Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no prueba nada."  _Fijación oral_  era en realidad un buena explicación del por qué le gustaban los besos de Styles y del por qué tener la polla de Styles en la boca se sintió algo así cómo... bien.

"Tienes razón", dijo Styles. "Disfrutar de chupar la polla de otro hombre no te hace gay."

"Deja de burlarte de mí."

"No me estoy burlando de ti."

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio.

Louis se humedeció los labios con un golpe de su lengua.

Styles levantó la mano y acarició el labio inferior de Louis con el pulgar.

Louis se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar.

Styles empujó lentamente el pulgar en la boca, separando suavemente los labios de Louis, mientras se continuaban mirando el uno al otro. Louis rozó tentativamente la punta de su lengua por el pulgar y luego...

Él chupó.

Styles inhaló bruscamente. Empezó a empujar y tirar del pulgar dentro y fuera de la boca de Louis, todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos. Hizo a Louis ruborizarse él estaba chupando el pulgar de su profesor, por Dios santo — pero que Dios lo ayudara, él amaba hacerlo, el interior de su boca hormigueaba. No podía dejar de chupar. Quería seguir chupándolo.

Él hizo un pequeño ruidito cuando Styles quitó el pulgar.

"Definitivamente fijación oral", Styles murmuró antes de inclinarse y reemplazar el pulgar por su lengua.

Varios minutos después, Louis se encontró en la hierba, con el pesado cuerpo de Styles sobre él. Él estaba gimiendo mientras chupaba con avidez la lengua de Styles, sus manos enterradas en el cabello del hombre. No podía fingir más que no disfrutaba de esto, así que no trató de suprimir sus suspiros y gemidos de placer mientras Styles follaba a fondo su boca con la lengua.

"Eres ruidoso," gruñó Styles, pellizcando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis y por su cuello.

Louis se sentía demasiado desorientado para responder y sólo lo jaló de nuevo a sus labios. Quería más besos. Necesitaba más besos.

Styles lo forzó, besándolo profundamente, su mano torpemente entre ellos, haciendo... algo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando sintió a Styles envolver su mano alrededor de sus pollas. Él se tensó. Él estaba duro.  _Él estaba duro._

"Olvídate de las etiquetas, maldita sea", dijo Styles y comenzó a acariciarlos rápidamente, besando a Louis más profundamente y más sucio.

Louis no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Estaba demasiado ido para protestar. Él quería venirse. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, empezó a mover las caderas, encontrándose con los golpes de Styles, sintiendo la polla de Styles frotar contra la suya, y joder, de solo pensarlo — estaba mal y era excitante todo a la vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estaban besándose ahora — más como tratando de tragarse uno al otro, labios y dientes mordiendo y chupando. Louis rodó un poco y enganchó una pierna sobre Styles, arrastrándolos juntos. Fuego quemó a través de él en un resplandor rojo vivo, y podía sentir que se reunía en su vientre, difundiéndose hacia el exterior en rayas. Sintió a Styles gruñir, bajo y áspero, estremeciéndose mientras se corría, pegajoso calor húmedo reuniéndose entre ellos. Unos cuantos golpes más y Louis se venía también, gimiendo y arañando la espalda de Styles.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Styles ya de pie, cerrándose los pantalones.

Al darse cuenta de que su polla todavía estaba a la intemperie, Louis se guardó rápidamente a sí mismo y se subió la cremallera, sus dedos temblando.

Podía oír a Styles caminar de regreso al coche. "Uno de ellos está despierto."

Louis se puso de pie. "¿Ellos?", dijo, todavía incapaz de pensar en nada, además del hecho de que él simplemente había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre.

"Uno de los niños", dijo Styles, entrando en el asiento del conductor.

La forma en que Styles dijo que la palabra  _"niños"_ , podría ser también que estuviera hablando de extraterrestres. Casi hizo a Louis sonreír.  _Casi._

Louis caminó al coche y se sentó en su lugar.

Bee aún dormía, pero Emily no lo hacía. Ella estaba chupándose el dedo medio dormida, mirando entre Louis y Styles. "Ustedes no estaban aquí cuando me desperté."

Louis se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "Lo siento bebé. ¿Estabas asustada?"

"Yo no soy un bebé", dijo Emily. "Soy grande. ¿Estamos ahí ya?"

"No," dijo Louis.

"¿Entonces por qué se detuvo el coche?"

Louis se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? "Debido a que el Sr. Styles y yo necesitábamos hablar."

Styles puso en marcha el motor.

Emily bostezó. "¿Por qué no podían hablar en el coche?"

"Porque — porque no queríamos despertarlas."

Emily frunció el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la explicación. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

Exhalando, Louis se apartó de ella y miró el paisaje que pasaban.

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad," Styles ordenó después de un tiempo.

Louis se puso el cinturón de seguridad y murmuró, "loco del control".

"¿Así que ya dejaste de enloquecer?" El tono de Styles era sardónico.

"No estaba enloqueciéndome." Al darse cuenta de que lo dijo un poco demasiado alto, Louis bajó la voz. "¿Por qué lo haría? Así que me diste un trabajo manual. Gran cosa. No he tenido sexo en muchísimo tiempo, y tú sabes que besar me excita".

Styles no dijo nada y volvió su mirada a la carretera, con el rostro completamente ilegible.

Louis lo estudió. "Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo," murmuró. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pagas una cantidad obscena de dinero por unas cuantas mamadas? Tú no necesitas incluso pagar por sexo. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres gay gustosamente tendrían sexo contigo. Quiero decir, no es como si fueras feo o algo. Así que ¿por qué yo?"

"¿Estás a la pesca de cumplidos?"

"Nop. Estoy genuinamente curioso".

"Quería follarte desde el momento en que entraste en mi salón hace algunos meses. Es tan simple como eso."

Louis se humedeció los labios, su estómago cosquilleando. "Tú me deseaste por tanto tiempo?"

Styles resopló, sin mirarlo. "Yo no estaba suspirando ni nada, Tomlinson. Quería meter mi polla en ti. Tan solo eres mi tipo".

"¿Ojos azules?"

"No. No me refiero a tu aspecto. Si nos guiamos por el aspecto únicamente, tu amigo, Malik, es más mi tipo que tú."

La tripa de Louis se apretó. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba sorprendido. Zayn era extremadamente atractivo. Infiernos, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él. Y con su pelo oscuro, ojos mieles expresivos y sensuales labios rojos, era todo lo contrario de Louis. Louis siempre se sentía descolorido y lavado al lado de su amigo."

"Así que si era Zayn quien te ofrecía sexo por una nota, ¿lo habrías hecho?"

Styles le lanzó una mirada extraña. "No."

Los músculos en el intestino de Louis se cerraban. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo no quiero joderlo", dijo Styles crudamente. Estaba empezando a verse irritado, por alguna razón. "Encontrar a alguien físicamente atractivo, no es lo mismo que desearlo."

"Entonces, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que soy tu tipo?"

Styles permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Louis comenzó a pensar que no iba a responder en absoluto.

Había un toque de auto—desprecio en su voz cuando dijo, "Es todo muy cliché. Cuando estaba en la escuela, yo era el estereotipo del nerd impopular."

"¿En serio?" Mirando a este arrogante, seguro de sí mismo hombre, Louis tenía problemas para creer eso.

"Por supuesto que lo era. Conseguí mi doctorado a los veintitrés años, Tomlinson. Yo no tenía exactamente el tiempo para socializar con las personas."

"Eso explica muchas cosas," Louis murmuró. "Déjame adivinar: ¿había un deportista muy popular con el que tuviste un ardiente flechazo y me parezco a él?"

"Él no se parecía en nada a ti."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es eso relevante?"

"Si dejas de interrumpirme, te darás cuenta." Los labios de Styles curvados. "Él era el estereotipo del deportista popular. Obviamente recto _(4)_  como una flecha y actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, y yo quería... lo miraba y me imaginaba forzando mi polla en su garganta. Imaginaba sostenerlo hacia abajo y hacerle rogar para ser follado. Hacer a un chico hétero rogar por mi polla".

_(4. La autora usa el término " **straight"**  que en inglés significa tanto  **recto/derecho**  -de ahí la metáfora de la flecha- como  **heterosexual.**  En la frase se refiere a las dos significaciones.)_

Louis tragó saliva y miró a las niñas para asegurarse de que estaban dormidas. "¿A dónde vas con esto?"

Styles se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en la carretera. "Bastante heterosexual e inalcanzable: eso es básicamente mi tipo. Si dejas que te folle, me aburriré de ti. Siempre me aburro de ellos".

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo frío de repente.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto a ti?", le preguntó al fin, mirando el paisaje que pasaba. Estaba oscureciendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien te jodió." Louis volvió la cabeza hacia él. "No es saludable entrar en relaciones sabiendo que están condenadas al fracaso — que perderías interés en el hombre después de follártelo. Y es realmente muy jodido tener a hombres heterosexuales, inalcanzables como tu tipo. ¿Estás asustado del compromiso? ¿O de otra cosa?"

La mandíbula de Styles se apretó con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello se destacaban. "Ahórrate tu análisis pseudo—psicológico. La explicación es en realidad mucho más simple: sólo me gusta corromper y follarme niños heterosexuales. Me excita. Y antes de que me llames un imbécil: siempre soy honesto con ellos. La mayoría de los bi—curiosos chicos 'heterosexuales' eventualmente quieren volver a sus vidas rectas _(5)_  de todos modos, y yo no mantengo relaciones a largo plazo. Así que es un  _ganarganar_  para todos los involucrados. Sin condiciones."

_(5. De nuevo: recto es héterosexual en este contexto)_

"¿Por qué no mantienes relaciones a largo plazo? Tú tienes treinta y tres".

"¿Y?", dijo Styles. "Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que quiere la cerca blanca y dos hijos y medio."

Louis miró a Emily y Bee. "No lo sé", dijo lentamente. "Siempre pensé que los chicos gay no eran muy diferentes de los hombres heterosexuales y querrían establecerse eventualmente. Incluso Zayn quiere eso".

"¿Zayn?" Styles parecía un poco perplejo.

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Mi mejor amigo?"

"Ah. Te refieres a Malik".

"¿Enserio? ¿No sabes su nombre?"

"¿Por qué querría saber su nombre de pila? Él es mi estudiante".

"Soy su estudiante también, profesor."

Styles lo miró, la comisura de sus labios retorciéndose hacia arriba. "¿Quién dice que conozco tu primer nombre, Tomlinson?"

Louis se rió en voz baja. "Está bien. Para tu información, es Simón".

"No, no lo es."

_"¡A—ha!"_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Styles volvió a mirar a la carretera. "Obviamente sé tu nombre, pero no pienso en ti como Louis".

"Lo suficientemente justo. No pienso en ti como Harry " Incluso decir el nombre en voz alta era un poco extraño, en realidad. Louis puso el nombre en su lengua. Harry. Nop. Styles era Styles. Louis estaría muy preocupado el día en que comenzara a pensar en Styles como Harry.

"Me alegro de que nos entendamos," murmuró Styles, con un toque de diversión en su voz. "Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso."

Louis parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú estás conduciendo".

"Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos", Styles dijo secamente, sin mirarlo.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Tú debes saber para ahora que siempre soy serio. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia".

Louis miró los labios de Styles y dijo: "Está bien."

Se deslizó hacia allí.

Styles volvió un poco la cabeza, puso la mano en la nuca de Louis y lo besó. Louis suspiró y empezó a chupar la lengua de Styles.

Después... un poco más tarde, Styles mordió el labio inferior de Louis por última vez, y lo apartó.

"Deberías dejarme joderte", dijo con gravedad.

Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, Louis se limpió los húmedos, hinchados labios y respiró hondo. Su piel todavía quemando por la barba de Styles.

🥀

Era de noche cuando llegaron.

Mientras se bajaban del auto, Louis miró a la casa y dijo, no sin humor, "En realidad, algunas cosas acerca de ti ahora están comenzando a tener una horrible cantidad de sentido." Era casi inapropiadamente risible llamarla una casa. Era una gran mansión de diseño clásico.

Bee dio unas palmaditas con entusiasmo. "¡Un palacio!"

"No seas estúpida," dijo Emily, con tono de superioridad. "Los reyes y las princesas viven en palacios. Nuestros país no tiene fidelidad _(6)"_.

_(6. Emily se confunde **loyalty**  -fidelidad- con  **royalty**  -realeza- ya que en inglés suenan parecido.)_

"Realeza", Styles la corrigió, cerrando el coche. "Si vas a llamar a alguien estúpido, asegúrate de no cometer errores tú misma".

Bee le sonrió a Styles y le agarró la mano. "¡Me gusta Sr. Styles!"

Styles se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña con una expresión vagamente perpleja en su rostro, antes de mirar a Louis.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Louis dijo, "deja al Sr. Styles en paz, Bee. Ven, toma mi mano".

Bee puso mala cara, pero soltó la mano de Styles y tomó la de Louis. Emily tomó su otra mano mientras que unos cuantos criados salieron para llevar su equipaje dentro.

"A mí no me gusta él," Emily dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

"No seas maleducada, cariño", dijo Louis, mirando el hombre en cuestión, que caminaba al lado de ellos. "El Sr. Styles puede oírte".

Los ojos de Styles se centraron en la casa; no mostró ningún signo de escuchar la conversación.

Louis desvió la mirada. Era difícil creer que hace apenas unas horas, él tenía a este inmaculadamente vestido hombre, de rostro severo, gruñendo y moviéndose encima de él.

"Pero él no me gusta", dijo Emily obstinadamente, pero bajando la voz. "No me gusta la forma en que te mira."

"¿Cómo me mira?" Repitió Louis.

"Como Bee mira a un panqueque."

Louis forzó una sonrisa. Este fue un nuevo nivel de rareza. "Tú sólo estás imaginándolo, calabaza."

"Pero—"

"Sólo imaginándolo", repitió Louis, esperando que Styles no hubiera oído las palabras de Emily.

El rostro de Styles era duro y frío, desprovisto de todo el color. Este era un hombre que volvía a casa, a su padre y su familia después de quince años. Se veía casi tan feliz como un hombre en su camino a la prisión.

Un mayordomo, un jodido mayordomo — abrió la puerta y saludó a Styles con un tranquilo: "Maestro Harry".

Louis guió a las niñas al interior. Se veían tímidas y nerviosas, y Louis tuvo que admitir que no estaba en nada menos nervioso que ellas; él era simplemente mejor en disimularlo.

Su primera impresión de la sala fue por la inmensidad — del mármol y los pilares y bustos clásicos y la cúpula imponente.

"¡Harry!"

Louis miró hacia arriba. Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro iba caminando por las escaleras, una sonrisa vagamente aliviada en sus labios. Abrazó a Styles y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Gemma" Styles murmuró. "Te ves bien."

Así que esta era la hermana que le había convencido para venir.

Louis la miró con curiosidad. Él ciertamente podía ver el parecido familiar. Ella parecía unos pocos años mayor que su hermano, tal vez treinta y cinco.

Gemma se apartó y miró a Louis y a las niñas sobre el hombro de Styles, pero antes de que ella o Louis pudieran decir nada, dos ancianos entraron en la casa.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mostraba un extraño parecido con Styles. De hecho, podrían haber sido gemelos si el hombre no tuviera alrededor de treinta años más. Louis decidió que este debía ser el padre de Styles, Joseph Styles.

"El hijo pródigo regresa", dijo Joseph con una sonrisa burlona. "Sabía que este día llegaría."

"Entonces te equivocaste", dijo Styles fríamente. "Vine sólo porque Gemma no paraba de molestarme. Al parecer, estás prácticamente en tu lecho de muerte".

"¡Harry!", Gemma dijo, viéndose indignada.

"Voy a tener que decepcionarte, entonces", dijo Joseph. "Tengo un excelente estado de salud." Él estaba mintiendo. Él tenía un matiz casi grisáceo para su complexión. "Así que no conseguirás mi dinero en el corto plazo."

"Tú sabes que yo no necesito tu dinero", dijo Styles.

Se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad, y el parecido que compartían era sorprendente. Louis se preguntó si Styles lo sabría y lo resentía.

En este momento, Joseph desvió la mirada hacia Louis.

Sus agudos ojos verdes lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo a Louis ser dolorosamente consciente de su desgastada, ropa barata.

Los labios de Styles padre se torcieron en tono de burla. "¿Y esto?"

Styles dio un paso hacia Louis y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Este es mi amante, Louis Tomlinson".

El otro anciano respiró hondo.

El rostro de Joseph no cambió nada, pero de alguna manera, la temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído doce grados.

Louis hizo una mueca interna, pero no era como si no se lo esperara.

"Louis, este es mi padre, Joseph Styles," dijo Styles, su voz atípicamente suave. El idiota estaba absolutamente disfrutando esto. "Y el viejo amigo de mi padre, Nathan Brooks."

"Encantado de conocerte", Louis mintió, preguntándose si el señor Brooks era el hombre con cuya hija Joseph quería que su hijo se casara.

"Ya veo," dijo Joseph al fin antes de desviar su pesada mirada hacia las gemelas. "¿Y estas son?"

Louis reprimió el impulso de ocultar a las chicas detrás de su espalda. "Estas son mis hermanas, Sr. Styles. Emily y Melissa." Por una vez, Bee se mantuvo tranquila y no discutió sobre su nombre. Ambas niñas se movieron más cerca de Louis.

"Ya veo", dijo Joseph Styles de nuevo antes de abordar a una criada. "Prepara habitaciones para nuestros invitados."

"Prepara una habitación contigua a la mía para las niñas," Styles interrumpió. "Obviamente Louis permanecerá en la mía."

Louis se encogió un poco.

La vena en la sien de Joseph palpitaba. Gemma vio a su padre con preocupación. El Sr. Brooks tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro que no se molestó en ocultar.

"Haz como él dijo," Joseph Styles dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio. "Muéstrales sus habitaciones. La cena es en media hora. Harry, una palabra."

Louis se volvió para seguir a la mucama cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

"Te veré pronto", dijo Styles y le dio un breve beso.

O al menos se suponía probablemente que iba a ser un breve beso, pero Louis encontró que sus labios no querían despedirse, ansiosos. Sintió la sorpresa de Styles antes de que Styles le agarrara del cuello y le besara de verdad. El beso parecía no terminar nunca.

Para el momento en que Styles, finalmente se retiró, Louis apenas podía respirar.

Louis no miró alrededor para ver la reacción de todo el mundo lo podía imaginar bien.

Agarrando a las niñas, siguió a la criada.

Su rostro estaba muy caliente.

🥀

Decir que la cena fue incómoda sería un eufemismo. No fue sólo incómoda: fue dolorosa.

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos y Louis ya estaba mirando el reloj del abuelo en la pared.

La atmósfera tóxica de la habitación era tan espesa que podría ser cortada. Nunca había visto tanta pasivo—agresividad entre los miembros de una familia. Ahora Louis se alegró de que a Emily y Bee no se les había permitido comer con los adultos.

La parte molesta era, que nadie dijo nada incorrecto; todo estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás sonrisas insulsas y modales pulidos. Andrew, el marido de Gemma, era el único que parecía estar luchando por ocultar su disgusto por su cuñado.

Styles no prestó a Andrew mucha atención, sin embargo; sus palabras más de cortantes se reservaron para su padre. Styles era bastante famoso por su crueldad en la universidad, pero no era nada comparado con su maldad hacia su padre. Louis habría sentido lástima por Joseph Styles si el anciano no fuera en realidad peor. Durante los primeros diez minutos, Joseph había logrado insultar todo sobre su hijo, desde su inteligencia a su sexualidad, su tono lleno de burla y desprecio.

Al verlos, Louis estaba empezando a entender por qué Styles había dejado su casa y no regresó en quince años. Él también estaba empezando a entender por qué Styles era un monstruo del control. La personalidad de su padre era tan dominante que probablemente había desarrollado una necesidad similar por controlar todo como un mecanismo de defensa.

"Ellos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que son parecidos, ¿no?" Louis murmuró a Gemma, asegurándose de que Styles, que estaba sentado a su otro lado, no podía oírle. Gemma parecía ser la única cara amigable en la mesa.

Ella suspiró. "Creo que eso es en parte el por qué se odian entre sí", murmuró. "Aunque en el fondo, se preocupan el uno por el otro".

Louis observó a padre e hijo como francotiradores el uno hacia el otro y le dio una mirada escéptica.

Gemma sonrió sin humor. "Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero papá se preocupa por Harry." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Cuando éramos niños, padre solía estar muy orgulloso de él. Yo solía envidiar a Harry. Las cosas se volvieron...  _difíciles_ cuando papá se enteró de la sexualidad de Harry, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se preocupa. Si él no lo hiciera, él le habría repudiado hace mucho tiempo y le hubiera desheredado." Echando un vistazo a su marido, ella bajó la voz. "Andrew está muy enojado al respecto. Él ha estado trabajando en la empresa familiar durante años y piensa que se merece heredarla".

"Ah", dijo Louis. Eso explicaba la animosidad de Andrew hacia Styles.

Hablando del hombre, Andrew eligió ese momento para girarse hacia Louis y preguntar: "¿Así que, tú trabajas? ¿O mi cuñado paga tus cuentas por abrir tus piernas para él?"

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y Louis se sintió ruborizar.

No podía creer que Andrew había dicho eso realmente. Y a juzgar por la mirada incómoda que brilló en el rostro de Andrew, él no lo podía creer tampoco. Pero entonces Andrew apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo terca y decididamente: él podría haber lamentado decirlo, pero era evidente que no estaba retirándolo.

Louis se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Andrew dieron un poco demasiado cerca de casa. Claro que nadie aquí conocía la naturaleza de su relación con Styles, pero sin embargo, hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y humillado. Louis no había completamente llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo al respecto, y ahora... él se sentía como una puta. Era ridículo, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía. No se había sentido como una puta cuando chupaba la polla de Styles por dinero; se sentía como una puta mientras estaba sentado en este comedor elegante con toda esta gente  _snob_.

"Discúlpate". Styles. Habló en una voz baja, de acero, pero todo el mundo en la sala lo escuchó.

Andrew miró a Styles. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Todos podemos ver que él es pobre y te folla para —"

"Vas a pedir disculpas", dijo Styles, su tono peligrosamente suave.

"Andrew, por favor", dijo Gemma, incómoda. "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar para —"

"Discúlpate", dijo Styles de nuevo.

Joseph Styles estaba observando el intercambio entre su hijo y su yerno como un halcón.

"Está bien", dijo Louis suavemente.

Styles no le hizo caso y continuó frunciéndole el ceño a Andrew, quien parecía cada vez más incómodo. "Él pedirá disculpas o nos vamos."

Louis pensó que era una amenaza extraña de hacer, ya que Andrew se deleitaría claramente si se fueran, pero Joseph Styles frunció el ceño. "Discúlpate, muchacho. Nadie insulta a mis invitados".

 _Excepto usted_ , pensó Louis, con ironía.

Andrew dijo secamente, "Mis disculpas si he ofendido a alguien. No fue mi intención".

Styles no parecía satisfecho en lo más mínimo, su cuerpo tenso y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si quieres saberlo," Louis dijo a Andrew. "Soy estudiante, y trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero. Sí, Harry paga la mayor parte de mis cuentas. No me avergüenzo de ello. Tengo suerte de tener una pareja que me apoya, en quien confiar." Miró a Andrew a los ojos. "Y si yo extiendo mis piernas para él no tiene nada que ver con eso, y sin duda no es de tu incumbencia." Louis enarcó las cejas. "No estoy seguro de por qué siquiera has sacado el tema, Andrew. A menos que estés envidioso".

Sonrió al rostro del idiota lentamente poniéndose rojo. A Louis ni siquiera le importaba el aturdido, raro silencio que descendió sobre la sala. Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer de nuevo, ignorando a todos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Styles en él.

Louis no volvió la cabeza.

🥀

Louis pasó unas horas jugando con Emily y Bee después de la cena.

Cuando las gemelas finalmente se agotaron y se durmieron, Louis volvió al dormitorio de él de ellos.

Estaba vacío.

Sin saber si estaba aliviado o decepcionado, Louis cogió ropa limpia y tomó una larga ducha. Se quedó por un rato con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y pensó en el hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con Styles. Toda la noche.

Louis se miró la polla medio dura y suspiró. Esto era todo tan confuso. Styles era un hombre. Era también un jodido gilipollas. Él no podría estar emocionado por compartir la cama con él.

Molesto con su cuerpo, Louis se secó, se vistió, y caminó de regreso al dormitorio.

Al principio, pensó que Styles estaba todavía en otro sitio. Entonces vio una figura alta en el balcón.

Despacio, Louis hizo su camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió a la noche. Cuando el aire frío le golpeó, se estremeció un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para mantener el calor. Estaba bastante cálido para noviembre, pero no era lo suficientemente caliente para una capa delgada de ropa.

Styles tenía un cigarrillo en la mano. No volvió la cabeza.

Louis se apoyó en las barandillas del balcón, reflejando la postura de Styles. "Él realmente está enfermo, sabes."

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez sutil de los hombros de Styles sólo porque él lo estaba observando de cerca.

"Sí", dijo Styles con la voz apagada. "Se está muriendo."

Louis no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

"Lo siento."

Se encogió de hombros y Styles dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. "No hay amor perdido entre nosotros."

Louis miró a la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. "Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron deudas enormes. La casa tuvo que ser vendida para pagar a los acreedores, por lo que terminé sin hogar, apenas legal, y con dos niñas pequeñas que cuidar... A veces los odio. Por morir, por ser tan irresponsables y ponerme en esta posición." Sentía la garganta cerrarse y tuvo que tragar el nudo. Respirando el limpio aire nocturno, inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para sentir la brisa rozar su piel. "Pero los echo de menos. Jodidamente mucho".

Styles no dijo nada.

En algún lugar en la distancia, una lechuza ululó.

"Él es tu papá", dijo Louis.

Styles apagó el cigarrillo. "Yo no te traje aquí para que me puedas dar una conferencia sobre la importancia de la familia." Su voz entrecortada. Irritado.

"No. Tú me trajiste aquí para molestar a tu padre y demostrar tu punto. ¿No crees que es lamentable y desagradable?"

"Él no es ninguna víctima. Morir no le hace ser menos mierda".

"No lo hace", Louis estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y tú no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación."

"Tienes razón: no sé nada. Ya hemos establecido que sólo soy un tonto chico lindo".

Styles se volvió hacia él. Louis podía sentir el calor de su mirada, incluso en la oscuridad.

"Eres increíblemente molesto", dijo Styles antes de tirar de Louis hacia él y aplastar sus labios juntos.

Varios minutos después, Louis abrió los ojos y dijo: "Esto es molesto, también. Estás usando esa cosa de mi fijación oral contra mí."

Styles lo besó otra vez, y todo se volvió mareado, caliente, y abrumador.

Algún, no identificable, tiempo más tarde Louis abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró tirado en la cama. Desnudo. Y Styles estaba lamiendo su pezón.

"No vamos a tener sexo", dijo Louis.

"Por supuesto que no lo haremos," Styles estuvo de acuerdo. Él estaba desnudo, también.

La mirada aturdida de Louis recorriendo sobre los anchos hombros, el densamente musculoso pecho y tenso estómago, antes de quedarse en su dura polla roja. Sintió su boca hacérsele agua.

"No, en serio," Louis lo intentó de nuevo, pero se mordió el labio cuando Styles envolvió una mano alrededor de su erección. Dios. "No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales."

Styles acarició la polla de Louis un par de veces antes de soltarla y abrir los muslos de Louis.

Louis se tensó.

Styles acarició sus muslos, sus manos fuertes y grandes, y tan buenas

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," Louis consiguió decir.

"Sólo descansa y disfruta, Tomlinson."

Louis rió. "Correcto. Como si yo no supiera lo que realmente quieres. Tú quieres clavar tu polla en mí."

Los ojos de Styles parecían negros, cuando encontraron los suyos. "Si quiero  _clavar_  mi polla en ti, antes de que la noche haya terminado, tú querrás que clave mi polla en ti también".

Louis resopló, mirando a la gruesa polla de Styles. "No hay modo en el infierno de que yo vaya a dejar a esa cosa en cualquier sitio cerca de mi culo".

"Ya veremos." el dedo de Styles presionó firmemente contra el lugar detrás de los testículos de Louis, haciendo jadear a Louis. "Creo que lo harás. Y te verás bien en mi polla".

Louis se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda. Eres un idiota. Mandón y —"

"Deja de fingir que no te gusta." Las manos grandes de Styles acariciaban los muslos de Louis de nuevo. "Te gusta tener a alguien a cargo de ti. Te gusta no tener que ser responsable por una vez y solo dejarte ir."

Louis abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no podía negarlo. A su polla parecía gustarle el autoritarismo de Styles mucho. "No significa que quiera tu polla en mi culo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo se supone que eso se sienta bien. No hay manera de que quepa".

"Caberá, no te preocupes." Los ojos de Styles parecían aturdidos con la lujuria, mientras vagaban por el cuerpo desnudo de Louis. "Debo follarte. Cuanto antes mejor."

Louis pasó la lengua por sus labios. "No lo creo—"

"Gira sobre tu estómago", dijo Styles.

"Yo —"

"Gira sobre tu estómago", dijo Styles de nuevo, en el tono de voz que utilizaba en clases.

La polla de Louis se crispó. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se dijo que podría parar a Styles en cualquier momento, si las cosas se ponían demasiado extrañas. Él lo haría.

Manos amasaban y acariciaban su culo antes de que algo húmedo y suave tocara su nalga.

Louis se tensó. "Espera—"

"Relájate, te gustará. A todos los chicos heterosexuales les gusta." Styles rió oscuramente. "No te preocupes, no te hará gay".

Louis se encontró sonrojándose. "Um, yo tomé una ducha, y estoy limpio, pero—"

"Tú tienes un hermoso culo." Styles le mordió el glúteo. "He querido hacerte esto durante mucho tiempo."

Los labios de Styles se cerraron alrededor de su arrugada abertura y chupó, y el cerebro de Louis perdió la batalla.

La lengua de Styles siguió adelante, trazando alrededor de su agujero antes de que le diera una larga lamida, y Louis gimió, sus muslos abriéndose más amplio fuera de su propia voluntad. Cristo, nada debería sentirse así de bien.

Suave y resbaladiza, sintió la lengua de Styles lamiéndolo, lamiendo su agujero con abandono. Entonces los pulgares de Styles lo abrieron para el asalto.

Mierda. La lengua de Styles trabajó en él lentamente, señalando y dando golpes suaves en su centro, separando el músculo, persuadiéndolo para que se relajara, deslizándose dentro. Comiéndolo. Tan sucio, tan mal, pero Louis hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como un sollozo, fregándose contra el colchón, su polla dura como una roca y palpitante.

"Más", jadeó, cambiando su cuerpo hasta que él estaba de rodillas, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza colgando. La ligera barba en el rostro de Styles raspó la suave piel de sus nalgas, intensificando las sensaciones y recordándole una vez más que era un hombre lamiendo su agujero. Era su profesor comiéndole el culo.

El pensamiento envió una oleada de sangre a su polla y él gimió, empujando atrás contra la boca de Styles, mientras Styles lo follaba con su lengua. No era suficiente. Su agujero se sentía hipersensible, pidiendo por algo duro a lo que aferrarse.

Se movieron juntos, esa lengua perversa tratando de profundizar en él con cada empuje hacia el frente. Él estaba gimiendo y temblando tan mal, en el borde y sin poder correrse. Le dolía, y la lengua de Styles no era lo suficientemente grande, no podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo, y Louis necesitaba más.  _"Más."_

Styles se apartó de él, y luego estaban los dedos resbaladizos masajeando la entrada de Louis con un movimiento circular, y Louis gimió. Él estaba teniendo dificultad para pensar, su cuerpo haciéndose cargo y tratando de empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Styles. Styles empujó los dedos dentro — uno, luego otro, tijereteándolos rápidamente antes de sacarlos de nuevo.

Jadeante, Louis esperó. Oyó el sonido de un envoltorio de condones desgarrándose. Debió hacerlo entrar en pánico — lo que iba a suceder — pero estaba más allá del punto de enloquecimiento. Estaba tan vacío. Tan duro.

Styles le volteó sobre su espalda. Empujando una almohada debajo de las caderas de Louis, se alineó a sí mismo entre sus piernas, sus oscuros ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

Louis se obligó a relajarse mientras la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Styles lentamente comenzó a estirarlo. Se sentía a sí mismo estirarse, quemándolo, mientras Styles empujaba lentamente en él, las entrañas de Louis dando paso a regañadientes a la intrusión.

"Oh," Louis exhaló cuando Styles estaba totalmente en su interior. Se agarró de los brazos de Styles, sus muslos temblando. Dolía. Por supuesto que dolía.

Styles tomó una respiración profunda, sus músculos rígidos bajo los dedos de Louis. El cuerpo de Styles estaba tenso como el infierno, mientras luchaba mantenerse controlado.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron, la boca cayendo abierta mientras jadeaba acaloradamente. Fue prácticamente empalado en la polla de Styles, placer persiguiendo al dolor mientras se estiraba hasta su límite. Se sentía tan lleno, la polla de Styles pesada dentro de él en todas las formas correctas. Todavía le dolía, creando una exquisita agonía que hizo a su polla latir y gotear contra su estómago. La sensación de plenitud era satisfactoria de una manera que no podía explicar.

"Estoy bien", dijo Louis, y para su sorpresa, lo estaba. La intensidad, la sensación de vulnerabilidad estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a él, y él estaba derritiéndose, y él quería

Styles comenzó a moverse.

Louis sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente mientras el extraño, intenso placer empezó construirse.

La polla de Styles empujó contra su próstata, duro, y Louis gritó, los dedos clavándose en los hombros de Styles. "Oh Dios, oh Dios", murmuró entre palabras ininteligibles y sonidos mientras Styles embestía dentro y fuera, jodiéndolo en serio ahora. Todavía dolía, pero Louis sólo podía concentrarse en el intenso placer enloquecedor construyéndose en su interior. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesita bombear en él mientras la polla de Styles se enterraba profundamente en él, pero no suficientemente profundo, nunca suficientemente, y era bueno, tan bueno, tan muy bueno —

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Louis se mordió el labio mientras Styles prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad, apuntando su polla en un ángulo que hizo a Louis gemir.

Styles se agachó y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su lengua profundizando, y todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue aguantar y cabalgar la tormenta. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, todo su mundo concentrándose en Styles  _— Harry —_ su boca caliente, su polla, sus manos acariciando en todo el cuerpo de Louis. Louis ni siquiera hablaba más, sólo lo tomaba y gemía. Su agujero retorciéndose alrededor de la polla de Styles mientras Styles bombeaba en él sin restricciones, besando y mordiendo el cuello y los hombros de Louis. La polla de Louis estaba cerca de estallar y él trató de tocarse a sí mismo, pero Styles no lo dejó.

Louis podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, sentir su agujero comenzar a pulsar, latiendo por toda la dura polla que seguía follándolo, sin nunca darle tregua, tomando su aliento y su cordura y sus inhibiciones.

Louis gimió, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Styles. "No puedo —"

"Tú puedes." Styles dio un empuje brutal contra la próstata de Louis, los dedos agarrando las caderas de Louis dolorosamente. "Vamos."

Y Louis se vino, su cuerpo tembloroso mientras su orgasmo lo atravesó.

Styles se estrelló contra él un par de veces más antes de gemir y correrse muy quieto encima de él.

Louis yacía inerte debajo de él, su respiración todavía errática, su cuerpo temblando en réplicas.

Se sentía a la deriva en el sueño, sintiéndose cálido, bien y satisfecho.

🥀

Cuando Louis despertó, estaba solo. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por la ventana, era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior parecían bizarros y surrealistas. Si su cuerpo no molestara y su culo no le doliera, él habría pensado que fue sólo un sueño.

Pero no fue un sueño.

Había tenido sexo real con Styles. Él había tenido la polla de Styles en él.

Lamiendo sus labios, Louis salió de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento envió una nueva ola de dolor sordo a través de su culo, y caminó hacia el espejo.

Estaba cubierto de moretones.

Louis se quedó mirando los hematomas en forma de dedos en las caderas y muslos y trató de decidir si estaba volviéndose loco por ello o no. Él lo estaba, un poco, pero no a causa de todo el asunto gay. Claro, él nunca esperó tener sexo con un hombre, pero el sexo gay en sí mismo no le molestaba demasiado — al menos no al punto de entrar en pánico y estar histérico. Sus padres se habían ido, y su mejor amigo era bi, por lo que no había nadie para juzgarlo — nadie que le importara.

Lo que molestó a Louis fue el hecho de que él había tenido relaciones sexuales con Styles. No era parte del trato. Por supuesto, Styles había sido muy mandón y decidido a follarlo, pero Louis podría haberse negado fácilmente. Podría fácilmente haberlo detenido. Pero no lo había hecho. Eso lo enloqueció.

Por no mencionar la intensidad del sexo que había sido casi aterradora. Aterrador bueno.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis pasó un dedo por la contusión en la cadera. Su piel se estremeció.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Louis saltó un poco.

Styles salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la camisa. Él se detuvo al ver a Louis, y Louis tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrirse con las manos. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. No tenía nada que Styles no hubiera visto anoche.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Styles antes de que se cerrara, sus facciones volviéndose duras y distantes. "¿Cuánto quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto quieres por lo de anoche?"

Louis chupó una sombría respiración. "¿Cuánto quiero?", Repitió.

Styles se acercó a la mesa y tomó su teléfono celular. "Sí. Dime tu precio."

Louis miró a su espalda ancha. "Precio."

"Sí, el precio", dijo Styles, un borde de irritación arrastrándose en su voz. "¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?"

Su estómago apretándose, Louis recogió sus boxers tirados y se los puso, ignorando las molestias en el culo. Él quería una ducha se sentía sucio, pero no quería permanecer desnudo y vulnerable.

"Cinco mil", dijo. Eso tenía que hacer Styles enojarse, ¿verdad?

Una pausa.

"Bien."

Aparentemente no.

Louis se habría reído, excepto por el nudo en el estómago, convirtiéndose en un nudo apretado en su garganta y haciéndole sentir vagamente enfermo.

Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta muy despacio.

Recostándose contra ella, Louis cerró los ojos.

La puerta estaba fría contra su piel.

🥀

Una larga ducha caliente aclaró su cabeza.

Para el momento en que Louis salió del baño, él sabía qué hacer, pero Styles había desaparecido. Louis estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando notó el celular de Styles sobre el escritorio. Suspirando, Louis fue a ver a las gemelas, pero aún estaban dormidas, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Styles. Cuanto más pronto se pusiera a ello, mejor.

Después de unos quince minutos vagabundeando, Louis finalmente admitió que ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Esta ala de la mansión era completamente desconocida para él, y él no pudo encontrar ningún sirviente que le dijera dónde estaba Styles.

La mansión estaba casi inquietantemente tranquila. El lugar era lujoso, pero se sentía como un museo, no como la casa de alguien. Louis se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer allí, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Entrando en otra habitación, Louis se quedó inmóvil al ver a Joseph Styles sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio.

"Lo siento", dijo Louis, dando un paso atrás. "No era mi intención—"

"Como cuestión de hecho, yo quería hablar con usted, señor Tomlinson."

"¿Yo?" Louis lo miró con recelo, pero dio un paso de regreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Las espesas cejas grises de Joseph se juntaron. "Ciertamente. Tome asiento."

Louis se sentó en la silla frente al viejo y esperó.

El silencio se extendió a medida que se miraron.

Nuevamente, Louis se sorprendió por lo mucho que Joseph Styles y su hijo se parecían entre ellos. Al parecer, los hombres de esta familia envejecían muy bien. Así es como Styles se vería en treinta o cuarenta años. No es que Louis lo vería.

"Sr. Tomlinson, " dijo Joseph Styles finalmente, cuando Louis se negó a bajar la mirada. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta relación antinatural con mi hijo?"

Louis tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Joseph Styles estaba muy enfermo. Él no debería estar discutiendo con un moribundo. "Menos de un mes, señor."

"Eso hace que sea más fácil." Joseph Styles tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel antes de deslizarlo por encima del escritorio hacia Louis. "Creo que esta sería una compensación justa por poner fin a su asociación con mi hijo".

Louis miró el papel y luego se lo quedó mirándolo a él. "Wow, me siento halagado que me valore tan altamente", dijo y se levantó. "Gracias, pero no gracias."

"Eres un tonto, muchacho", dijo el anciano con una mirada desdeñosa. "Él va a tirarte lejos unas cuantas semanas a lo sumo. Siempre lo hace".

"¿Cómo sabe eso? No lo había visto en quince años".

Joseph se burló. "Puede que no viva aquí más, pero eso no cambia nada. Lo sé todo sobre él. Cada juguete que tuvo y tiró. Por supuesto, hubo unos pocos persistentes, pero todo el mundo tiene un precio."

Cuando registró el significado, Louis se sentía mal del estómago. "Usted está enfermo", susurró. "¿Él sabe que usted pagó para que sus amantes lo dejaran?"

Joseph levantó una ceja. "Por supuesto que sí. Es mi hijo. Él no es tonto excepto por su insistencia tonta en que es homosexual".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. No había ninguna forma de razonar con este hombre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la voz de Joseph lo detuvo,

"Nombre su precio, señor Tomlinson. Todo tiene un precio".

"Hay cosas que no lo hacen." Louis salió.

Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Así que esto era lo que Joseph Styles había enseñado a su hijo.

Louis no estaba seguro de quién se compadecía más en este momento: de Styles, su padre o de él mismo.

🥀

Finalmente encontró a Styles en la terraza media hora más tarde.

"Me voy a casa", dijo Louis.

La espalda de Styles se puso rígida. Se dio la vuelta, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Extraño. Hasta ayer, Louis había pensado que no fumaba en absoluto.

Styles dio una larga calada, estudiándolo con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Por qué? Se supone que nos vamos mañana".

"Hablé con tu padre."

Por un momento, Styles se quedó inmóvil antes de que una sonrisa sardónica apareciera en su rostro. "¿Cuánto te ofreció?"

"Mucho. Sólo un idiota se negaría".

Styles se alejó. "Felicidades. El dinero más fácil que nunca has hecho".

Louis miró a su espalda recta. "Bueno, nosotros ya hemos establecido que soy tonto, ¿no es así?"

Una pausa.

Styles soltó una carcajada. "Deberías haber tomado el dinero, Tomlinson."

"Él no me agrada."

Styles se dio la vuelta de nuevo y apagó el cigarrillo con su zapato. "A nadie le agrada. No es una razón suficiente para no aceptar el dinero. Nosotros sabemos que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia".

"Lo sabemos, pero él no lo hace." Louis ladeó la cabeza. "¿Estás realmente bien conmigo aceptando su dinero? Él piensa que soy tu novio".

Los labios de Styles retorcidos. "Mi padre ha estado pagando a mis novios para que me dejen desde que tenía quince años. Tú no habrías sido el primero. El anciano es lo suficientemente terco como para pensar me casaré con una bonita niña si él pone fin a toda relación que trate de tener. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido esta vez. Por lo general, se molesta sólo si el chico dura más de un mes — lo que no ocurre muy a menudo."

Louis se le quedó mirando. "No puedes querer decir que todos ellos aceptaron su dinero."

"No. No todos ellos. Pero la mayoría."

Había una máscara blanda de indiferencia en el rostro de Styles, y Louis tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños y mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la tentación de tocarlo.

"Dijiste que te recordaba a mí", dijo Styles. "Pero él lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Él no sabe cuándo parar".

"Sí," Louis murmuró. "Es un imbécil de mente estrecha, ególatra prepotente, y que te ha jodido. Pero no te exime cuando actúas como un idiota. Y si sigues siendo tan insensible y te mantienes tratando a las personas como peones, te convertirás en él. ¿Quieres eso?"

"Yo no te he traído para que me puedas psicoanalizar".

"No, no me has traído para eso", dijo Louis, su voz tranquila. "Pero he terminado."

La mirada de Styles afilada. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy un poco harto de ser tratado como una puta barata por tu familia."

"Yo no te llamaría barato", Styles dijo, con la voz cortada.

Louis se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, tal vez me lo merezco. Necesitaba dinero y no fui lo suficientemente orgulloso para decir que no, pero estoy un poco harto de eso ahora. Eso es todo, profesor."

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Styles cruzó la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y agarró su brazo. "No puedes irte. Tenemos un trato."

Louis lo miró, haciendo caso omiso del agarre doloroso de Styles en su brazo. "Teníamos un trato. Lo estoy terminando ahora. Creo que más que me gané el dinero que me pagaste por este viaje. Puedes quedarte con el dinero del sexo de la noche pasada. Corre a cuenta de la casa."

Intentó tirar su mano libre, pero el agarre de Styles sólo se tensó. "No puedes solo decidir irte."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?" Su sonrisa brillante. "¿No dijiste que te aburres de los hombres heterosexuales después que te los follas? Suerte para ti, entonces."

Los labios de Styles apretados en una delgada línea. Su agarre se aflojó.

Tirando su brazo libre, Louis se alejó.

🥀

Para el momento en que Louis se las arregló para vestir a las niñas y sacarlas de la casa, el coche de Styles estaba esperando por ellos.

Louis miró por la ventana durante la mayor parte del viaje, fingiendo interés por el paisaje que pasaban. Las gemelas estaban haciendo toda la conversación. No miró a Styles, pero la tensión en el aire entre ellos era palpable, y la gran cantidad de ira y frustración era abrumadora. Louis ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué. No era como si Styles fuera su ex o algo; no era como si hubieran estado saliendo; no había ninguna razón para que esto le afecte. Él había chupado la polla de su profesor por algunas semanas (seguro, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso), había sido arrastrado para molestar a Joseph Styles y fue pagado generosamente por ello. Finalmente se había cansado de prostituirse a sí mismo, y ahora tenía unos pocos meses para encontrar un mejor trabajo sin preocuparse por las facturas de todos los días. Así que todo estaba bien. Excelente. Fantástico, en realidad.

Sin embargo, fue un gran alivio cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio.

Tomó a Louis unos pocos minutos sacar a las niñas fuera del auto. Styles ya tenía la maleta de Louis fuera.

"Gracias, la tomo desde aquí", dijo Louis, sin mirarlo.

"No seas tonto", dijo Styles, caminando hacia el edificio. "Tú no tienes tres manos."

"Las chicas no necesitan que las cargue. Tienen edad suficiente para caminar".

Styles no le hizo caso, por supuesto. Por supuesto.

"Podemos caminar", confirmó Emily.

"Pero quiero ser cargada", dijo Bee.

Louis se quedó mirando la espalda de Styles y recogió a las niñas. "Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás yendo."

"Sé tú dirección. Soy capaz de averiguar dónde está tú apartamento".

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis sólo podía seguirlo, aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Louis dudó. No quería que Styles lo viera. No era que estuviese avergonzado de él — bueno, quizás estaba avergonzado de él.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró en hacer pasar a las niñas al interior antes de cerrarlo y volverse hacia Styles.

Styles dejó la maleta en el suelo, su expresión pétrea.

"Yo...", dijo Louis, cambiando ligeramente en sus pies. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo."

Styles asintió secamente. Pero él no se movió.

Louis se aclaró la garganta, enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos en su cadera, meciéndose sobre los talones. "Gracias por cierto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ayudarme a averiguar no soy heterosexual."

"¿Qué?", dijo Styles, casi sin inflexión.

"Sí. En caso de que no pudieras notarlo, me gustó tener sexo con un hombre." Louis sonrió débilmente. "No lo esperaba, pero lo hice. Mucho. Así que... tengo más opciones ahora. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello".

"Opciones", dijo Styles.

"Sip." Louis frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Puedo salir con chicos también ahora."

Algo cambió en la expresión de Styles, pero se había ido antes de que Louis pudiera averiguar lo que era.

"Tú puedes", Styles acordó, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan raro, y torpe — y lo que sea en el infierno que era?

Louis estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión, la frustración en el aire, sin embargo, el rostro de Styles no reflejaba nada. Y eso enojaba a Louis. Él quería sacudirlo. Él quería escandalizarlo.

Así que dijo: "Tú sabes, yo realmente no veo la hora de saber si el sexo con otros hombres será diferente. Todo es nuevo y muy emocionante".

Styles miró hacia un lado por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. "¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso, Tomlinson? Yo no me pongo celoso. Los celos son para los hombres inseguros con pequeñas pollas y baja autoestima. Y te tiene que importar para estar celoso. Yo no lo hago."

Louis se molestó con las implicaciones. "¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte celos? A mí no me gustas. Tú familia es horrible, tú eres un culo, estás más allá de lo jodido, y eres un compromiso—fóbico. Y no te gustan los niños lo que es, obviamente, un gran problema para mí. Eres todo lo que no quiero".

"Bien." Styles lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sus miradas chocaron y una oleada de hambre sexual se estrelló contra Louis con una fuerza que le robó el aliento.

Con dedos temblorosos, Louis encontró el pomo de la puerta detrás de él y tropezó dentro del departamento.

Cerrando la puerta, Louis se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad.

_Mierda._

🥀

"No lo entiendo", dijo Zayn, una semana después, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería del campus. "¿Por qué está siendo tan cabróncontigo? Quiero decir, él siempre es un cabrón, pero últimamente ha sido un súper cabróncuando se trata de ti".

Louis reprimió un suspiro. Zayn tenía razón, por supuesto. Styles le había estado tratando como una mierda toda la semana. No es que eso fuese una completa sorpresa.

"En serio, ¿mataste a su gato? ¿O — O dejaste un pollo ensangrentado en su puerta o algo?" Zayn negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que haber alguna explicación. Se está poniendo ridículo. La gente está comenzando a hablar".

La taza de café de Louis se detuvo a medio camino a su boca. "¿A hablar?"

"No importa." Zayn hizo una mueca, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Sólo algunos rumores estúpidos".

"¿Qué rumores, Zayn?"

Zayn tomó un sorbo de su café. "Algunos piensan que es sospechoso que Styles no te diera una nota reprobatoria a mitad de período".

Louis dejó de respirar. "¿Qué?"

"Algunos dicen que lo has chantajeado para que te dé una calificación aprobatoria. Te dije que era estúpido".

Louis se relajó, recostándose en su silla. "Sí. Estúpido."

"En realidad, es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Pensé que te haría fallar de seguro. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora él es un idiota total contigo. Todo esto es raro." Zayn le dirigió una mirada sondeándolo. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás ocultando algo de mí?"

Louis sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a su taza. "Puede ser."

"Muy bien, suéltalo", dijo Zayn, fijando sus ojos en él.

Louis comenzó trazando el borde de la taza con el dedo, siguiendo su forma. "Yo... ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste? ¿Sobre Styles?"

Zayn se rió entre dientes. "¿Te refieres a coquetear?"

"Styles no me dio una calificación aprobatoria porque él se apiadó de mí, Zayn."

Las cejas de Zayn fruncidas; luego su boca abierta. "De ninguna manera. ¿En realidad seguiste mi consejo?"

Louis hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Él miró el sándwich en el plato y tiró del queso que salía por los bordes. "Hice más que coquetear."

Un sonido metálico le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Zayn había dejado caer su tenedor y ahora estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estás bromeando."

"Ojalá."

Zayn miró a su alrededor y luego acercó su silla. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo hacer?"

"¿Qué crees? No un trabajo de mano de seguro".

"Santa mierda. ¿Le hiciste una mamada?"

Louis asintió secamente.

Zayn dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "Wow, nunca pensé que realmente coquetearías con él, mucho menos... Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Quiero decir, ¿te dio asco?" Tomó un sorbo de café.

Louis estaba tentado a decir que sí. Habría hecho todo más sencillo. Pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a mentir. "No," dijo Louis. "Estuvo bien. Incluso la primera vez".

Zayn se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser.

"¿La primera vez?", Dijo cuándo la tos, finalmente cedió. "¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste más de una vez? ¿Todavía te obliga a hacerlo por una calificación?"

Louis se preguntó si prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota era mejor que prostituirse a sí mismo por dinero. No estaba seguro.

"Mira..." Louis se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Sí, ha estado sucediendo por unas semanas, pero lo importante es que ya pasó. Yo terminé el acuerdo".

"¿Pero tú?, tú sabes... ¿te lo follaste?"

"Sí", dijo Louis, luchando por mantener su voz normal. "Yo me lo follé. Bueno, él me folló".

Zayn sonrió, ojos marrones bailando con picardía. "¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Estuvo bien?"

Sonriendo torcido, Louis negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, ¿tenemos que hablar de ello?"

"¡Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar de ello! ¡Tuviste sexo con Styles!  _¡Styles!"_

"Callate," Louis dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. "No quiero hablar de ello. No hay nada que hablar. No... No apestó, pero obviamente me alegro de que todo el asunto haya terminado."

Sintió los ojos de Zayn en él, inusualmente serios e inquisidores.

Louis se removió bajo su escrutinio. "¿Qué?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué está tan enojado contigo si se ha acabado?", dijo Zayn, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

Louis tenía una idea del por qué, pero no era algo sobre lo que quisiera pensar. "Ni idea."

Zayn le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no insistió más y miró su taza. Él se quedó en silencio, con una expresión distante, pensativa en su rostro.

Louis miró a su amigo. Pensando en ello, Zayn había estado un poco distraído todo el día. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Zayn miró hacia arriba. "En realidad no. Sólo... ¿tú conoces a Mila?"

"¿Mila?"

"¿La niña en la clase de Styles? ¿Muy bonita, con curvas, pelo oscuro?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Es una gran clase. No puedo decir que la recuerde. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella me invitó a un trío."

Louis enarcó las cejas. "¿Y cuál es el problema? No es como si nunca has tenido un trío antes." Había muy poco que Zayn no había hecho, en realidad. Su amigo tenía tantas ofertas lascivas a veces que parecía una tontería. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Si Zayn no fuera tan condenadamente agradable, todos los chicos le odiarían.

"El problema es su novio", dijo Zayn.

"¿Qué hay de él? ¿Lo conoces?"

Zayn vaciló. "No exactamente. Pero yo le he visto por ahí. Él siempre la recoge después de la escuela".

Louis soltó una carcajada, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba hablando. "¿El tipo heterosexual del que has estado enamorado por años?"

"Vamos, no estoy enamorado de él", dijo Zayn con una sonrisa torcida. "Yo ni siquiera se su nombre".

Louis le lanzó una mirada que decía, por favor. "Sip, tú no estás enamorado de él. Sólo los miras fijamente y babeas cada vez que lo ves".

"Yo no lo hago."

"Tú lo haces."

Zayn se echó a reír. "Bien. Puede ser. Sólo uno pequeñito. Pero vamos, ¿quién no? Todas las chicas lo miran y babean cada vez que viene. El tipo es ridículamente apuesto".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?", dijo Louis. "¿No deberías estar feliz de poder llegar a tener sexo con él?"

Zayn lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "Él es hétero. No va a ser ese tipo de trío. Simplemente compartiremos a su novia; eso es todo. Tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo la sensación de que el trío es enteramente idea de Mila,  ella siempre coquetea conmigo, y yo no creo que él ni siquiera sepa que yo existo. Yo no creo que el chico esté muy feliz de que ella me invitara a unirme a ellos. No lo sé... Me da la impresión de que él es del tipo posesivo".

"Un pequeño enamoramiento, sip," Louis bromeó. "Muy pequeñito."

Los oídos de Zayn se pusieron rojos. "Oh, ahórratelo. De todos modos, ese es el problema: No estoy seguro de que este trío sea una buena idea. El tipo probablemente odiará mis pelotas por tocar a su chica".

"Entonces dile a ella que no puedes hacerlo."

"Ya le dije que lo haría." Zayn le dio una mirada tímida. "No pude resistir la oportunidad de verlo desnudo".

Louis negó con la cabeza. "No tienes remedio, hombre."

Zayn sonrió. "Al menos yo no estoy tirándome al  _profesor cabrón._  Vamos, ¡dime que tiene una pequeña polla! ¡Alegraría mi día!"

Louis puso los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él no tiene un pene pequeñito. Y yo no me lo estoy follando más. Terminamos."

Levantó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, evitando los ojos de Zayn. Pensó en la forma en que Styles le había mirado en la clase: enojado y tan jodidamente intenso que le hizo ponerse duro al instante. Pensó en cómo había pasado la mitad de la clase fantaseando con caer de rodillas ante Styles y chupar su polla, allí mismo, delante de todos los demás estudiantes. Pensó en sus otras fantasías: cómo quería subir al regazo de Styles, hacerlo callar con besos y luego conseguir la polla de Styles dentro de él.

"¿Estás bien?", dijo Zayn. "Te ves sonrojado."

Louis forzó una sonrisa. "Sí. Estoy bien."

_Estupendo._

🥀

 **E** l primo de Louis, Sage, vivía en una parte menos que segura de la ciudad. Fue en parte la razón por la que Louis no lo vio tanto. La otra razón era que su primo había estado extraño como el infierno después de haber sido liberado de la cárcel hace seis meses: parecía deprimido y distante, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Al principio Louis lo atribuyó a la muerte de su tía — ella había muerto, mientras Sage todavía estaba en la prisión — pero no parecía ser el caso. En lugar de mejorar, su primo sólo parecía más deprimido al pasar el tiempo. Louis se preocupaba por él, por supuesto, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía problemas más acuciantes en que pensar a su alrededor y no tenía tiempo para visitar a su primo.

Pero dado que había tenido que dejar a las niñas en casa de la señora Hawkins antes de su turno nocturno, Louis decidió hacer un pequeño desvío y averiguar cómo Sage lo estaba haciendo.

Su primo le saludó con una sonrisa. "Hola, vamos pasa," le dijo abriendo más la puerta.

Tomó a Louis un momento para recuperarse de su sorpresa. "Te ves bien", dijo palmeándole el hombro y entrando en el departamento. Sage se veía genial de hecho; él siempre había sido el más apuesto de los dos. Podrían compartir el cabello castaño y los ojos azules de sus mamás, pero era donde terminaban las similitudes. Los rasgos de su primo eran mucho más delicados — infiernos, francamente exquisito. Si Zayn hubiera visto a Sage, nunca llamaría a Louis  _princesa_ de nuevo.

En realidad hizo a Louis preguntarse, y no por primera vez, si algo... le habían hecho a su primo en la cárcel. Si los rumores sobre lo que pasaba en la prisión eran ciertos, con una cara como esa... Louis se estremeció.

"¿Cómo están las chicas?", preguntó Sage, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Bien. Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche, así que acabo de dejarlas en lo de su niñera."

Sage se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, y palmeó el lugar junto a él.

Sacándose la chaqueta, Louis tomó asiento. "Realmente no puedo quedarme," dijo mirando su reloj. "O voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Sólo quería chequearte y ver cómo lo estabas haciendo"

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en el departamento.

Al ver a Louis, se detuvo y se quedó mirando.

Louis le devolvió la mirada fija. El hombre era alto y muy guapo claramente de ascendencia hispana.

"¿Quién es este?", preguntó el hombre.

"Es mi primo, Louis", dijo Sage, más bien a la defensiva. "Louis, él es Xavier."

Louis esperó una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna.

Pero cuando Xavier se acercó, inclinó la cabeza de Sage y le dio un beso, las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias.

El beso siguió y siguió, y Louis sólo podía mirar. Había estado bastante seguro de que Sage era completamente heterosexual.

Bueno, al parecer, no.

Su primo de hecho gimió, y Louis miró hacia otro lado, más allá de incómodo. Se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta. "Um, será mejor que me vaya." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tú claramente estás muy bien."

Detrás de él, los besos se detuvieron.

"Mira", dijo Sage, sonando avergonzado. "Yo —"

"Tú no tienes que explicar nada", dijo Louis rápidamente y encaró hacia la puerta. "Me voy."

"Espera", dijo Sage. "Ya está oscuro. No es seguro caminar solo por aquí. Xavier te llevará a tu casa."

"¿Lo haré?" Xavier murmuró.

"No, en realidad no es necesario—"

"Él lo hará", dijo Sage.

"Supongo que lo haré", dijo Xavier. Dio a Sage un breve y duro beso. "Tú mejor estarás desnudo y listo cuando yo regrese, Ojos Azules".

Sonrojándose, Sage empujó a Xavier hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir la próxima semana", dijo a Louis. "Yo no he visto a las niñas en décadas".

Louis asintió y se deslizó en su chaqueta.

Xavier pasó junto a él. "Vámonos. ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?"

"Louis", dijo, inseguro de cómo hablar con el tipo.

"¿Dónde vives?"

Louis le dijo, y Xavier le llevó a una muy antigua, oxidada  _Ford Pinto._  Louis lo miró con recelo. "¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa es segura?"

"No", dijo el tipo, alcanzando el asiento del conductor.

"Eso no es... no es muy tranquilizador."

"¿Quieres que te mienta?", dijo Xavier con un toque de impaciencia, claramente con ganas de acabar de una vez y volver a su primo.

Louis subió al coche y se fueron.

"No hay cinturón de seguridad," Louis murmuró. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

Xavier no se dignó contestar.

"Entonces," dijo Louis después de un rato. "¿Tú eres el novio de mi primo o algo así?"

"O algo así", dijo Xavier.

"Pensé que era heterosexual."

Xavier se rió, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"Pero me alegro de que tenga a alguien, sabes," dijo Louis. "Yo estaba preocupado por él. Él estaba deprimido después de que salió de la cárcel".

"¿En serio?" Xavier murmuró.

"Sí. Espero estar equivocado, pero creo que... Creo que alguien le hizo algo a él en la cárcel."

"Tú no estás equivocado: yo lo hice."

Louis abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra. Digirió la información por unos pocos momentos. "¿Tú eres un ex convicto?"

"Sip."

 _Excelente._  Se encontraba en un oxidado  _Ford Pinto_ , sin cinturón de seguridad, y con un ex convicto al volante.

"¿Por qué estabas en prisión?"

"Maté a ocho personas en un centro comercial."

Louis soltó una carcajada. "En realidad no esperas que crea eso, ¿verdad?"

"Tú primo lo hizo, por un largo tiempo."

Louis sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sage era un poco ingenuo. A pesar de que era más joven que su primo, Louis a menudo sentía que él era el mayor. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste realmente?"

"Homicidio involuntario. Me emborraché, me metí en una pelea de bar, alguien murió".

Un escalofrío de inquietud recorrió la espalda de Louis. No podía imaginar lo que este hombre y Sage tenían en común, pero su primo estaba claramente feliz. Eso era lo importante, ¿no?

Louis estuvo tranquilo por el resto del viaje.

"Gracias", dijo cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. Para su sorpresa, Xavier salió también. Louis se rió entre dientes. "Nadie me va a atacar aquí. Tú no tienes que—"

"Sage me dijo que te dejara en tu casa. Te dejaré en tu casa." Xavier frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Louis. "Alguien nos está mirando. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?"

Louis se dio la vuelta y se congeló. Styles salió de su Mercedes y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Sí, lo conozco", dijo Louis.

"Se ve enojado," Xavier murmuró.

Louis soltó una carcajada. "Él prácticamente siempre se ve enojado." Él se encogió — eso salió casi cariñoso — y Xavier le lanzó una aguda mirada evaluadora.

Styles se detuvo.

"Hey", dijo Louis.

Styles le dio la mirada que le había estado dando toda la semana, antes de barrer lentamente su vista sobre Xavier con una mirada de desdén que haría cualquier persona sentirse de dos pies de altura. "¿Quién es esta persona?"

Xavier entrecerró los ojos, claramente con aversión a la forma altiva y el tono condescendiente de Styles.

"Xavier Otero," dijo con una sonrisa agradable, dando un paso más cerca de Louis y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Estaba solo dando un paseo a Louis." Louis inhaló bruscamente al tono sucio en su voz.

Styles claramente no se lo perdió, tampoco. Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada recorrió a Louis, como si buscara pruebas, antes de pasar al coche de Xavier. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. "Espero que el viaje fuera cómodo."

Los ojos de Xavier parpadearon hacia el Mercedes de Styles. "Yo no necesito un coche llamativo para eso."

"Bien hecho, chicos, eso no fue pasivo—agresivo en absoluto", dijo Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él miró a Xavier. "No lo tomes como algo personal — él es desagradable con todos. Y tú" — Louis miró a Styles — "Baja un poco el tono. Él es un ex convicto, no un alumno."

"¿Él es un criminal?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Louis fue jalado lejos de Xavier y empujado detrás de la espalda de Styles.

Louis gritó. "¡Oye! ¿Estás fuera de ti?"

"Metete en tu coche y conduce a otra parte", dijo Styles a Xavier, su voz muy, muy suave. "Ahora. Vuelve cerca de él de nuevo y me aseguraré de que estés de vuelta en tu celda enseguida".

Xavier se puso rígido, apretando los puños. "¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Whoa, ¡cálmense de una puta vez, los dos!" Louis se interpuso entre los dos hombres, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Styles. Él los miró.  _Idiotas arrogantes, ambos._  "Tú." Él miró a Xavier. "Gracias por el aventón, pero por favor, vuelve a casa y fóllate a mi primo. Nadie te está amenazando es sólo la personalidad encantadora de Styles. Ve."

Xavier asintió con rigidez, se subió a su auto y arrancó.

Cuando el coche desapareció de la vista, Louis volvió hacia Styles. "Y tú. ¿Qué pasó con eso de que los celos son para los hombres con peq-"

"Nada", dijo Styles con irritación. "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Sabes lo que criminales como él hacen a chicos lindos como tú en la prisión? Los hombres como él no están acostumbrados a preguntar".

Louis se rió entre dientes. "¿Te preocupas por mí? Estoy conmovido. Se cuidadoso, o voy a empezar a pensar que en realidad te importa una mierda".

Styles lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Louis. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía en el pecho de Styles y estaba acariciándolo. Rápidamente, la quitó y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Echó un vistazo al coche de Styles. "Espera, ¿estabas esperando por mí?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué? Podrías haber llamado si querías hablar. Tienes mi número."

"No lo hago. Lo borré."

Las cejas de Louis volaron. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molestaba?"

Un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Styles. "Porque yo no tenía necesidad de él."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Los labios de Styles apretados, con los ojos clavados en Louis. "Estoy aquí para advertirte."

"¿Advertirme?"

"Sí, para advertirte. Tú rendimiento en mi clase sigue siendo terrible—"

"¡Porque tú has estado siendo absolutamente brutal!"

"— así que no esperes que te pase sólo por tu cara bonita, y labios, y ojos, y —" Styles se interrumpió y miró a Louis, como si fuera culpa suya que acabara de decir lo que dijo. "Mi punto es que tú no conseguirás un tratamiento especial, Tomlinson".

Louis se inclinó hacia sus labios y susurró con dureza: "¿Y viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Yo creo que es una mierda".

Sus respiraciones revueltas, ambas rápidas y tensas, el único sonido en los oídos de Louis.

Cristo, Louis no podía soportarlo más. Estaba temblando, dolorido—

Cuando Styles chocó sus labios juntos, lo primero que Louis sintió fue alivio. Dios,  _por fin_. Y entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció; había grandes manos en su nuca, un cuerpo firme contra el suyo, y labios, calientes y ardientes — tan bueno — y Louis estaba gimiendo, tratando de besarle más duro, llevarlo más profundo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Louis arrancó sus labios a distancia y contestó.

"¿Sí?", Logró decir, con los dedos apretados en el suéter de Styles mientras el hombre besó su rostro y su cuello. Dios, sus labios parecían quemar la piel de Louis.  

 _"¿Dónde diablos estás?"_  Bill, el gerente del restaurante.  _Mierda. "¡Ya casi es tarde para tu turno!"_

"Lo siento, dame quince minutos —"

"¡Cinco!" Bill colgó.

Louis empujó a Styles a distancia.

"Tengo que irme. Llego tarde al trabajo."

Se alejó rápidamente, con las piernas aún débiles y su cuerpo dolorido de deseo. "Idiota", murmuró. Tendría que haberle dicho a Xavier que lo llevara directamente a trabajar. Diablos, él no debería haber ido a la casa de Sage en absoluto después de dejar caer a las gemelas en lo de la señora Hawkins. Y definitivamente no debería haber desperdiciado minutos chupando la lengua de Styles.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y un Mercedes conocido se detuvo junto a él. La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe.

"Entra," dijo Styles. "Te voy a dar un aventón."

Louis vaciló, pero qué demonios. Realmente se hacía tarde. Terquedad insustancial sería estúpida.

Él entró y dijo a Styles la dirección del restaurante. A veces él era asignado al restaurante en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero por suerte para Louis, esta noche era el que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el corto trayecto en coche. Louis se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos mientras luchaba por controlarse.

Afortunadamente, sólo se tarda unos cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante.

"Gracias", Louis murmuró, sin mirar al otro hombre, y abrió la puerta.

Styles le cogió del brazo.

Louis dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de voltear hacia Styles.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con gravedad.

"Está bien", dijo Louis. "Pero esta es la última vez, ¿entendido?"

Se inclinó hacia Styles, enterró sus dedos en su pelo y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo. Styles aceptó el beso pasivamente, pero Louis podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con la tensión, e hizo a Louis ponerse dolorosamente duro.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Suspirando, Louis se apartó y le susurró: "Esto es estúpido. Los dos lo sabemos." Se limpió los labios. "Vamos a fingir que esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?"

Styles no dijo nada solo miró a Louis con ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

Y Dios, Louis quería besarlo de nuevo. Mal.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él prácticamente saltó del coche.

🥀

Louis estaba caminando a su última clase del día cuando vio a Styles caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Sus pasos vacilaron por un momento antes de que él desviara la mirada y continuara caminando, determinado a ignóralo.

Excepto que Styles no se lo permitió.

Él agarró el brazo de Louis mientras se estaban pasando uno al otro. "Una palabra, señor Tomlinson."

Louis se humedeció los labios, su corazón acelerado. Miró directamente frente a él. "No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, profesor".

El agarre de su mano se apretó. "Una palabra."

Louis miró a su alrededor. "Déjame ir. Estás llamando la atención".

Styles quitó la mano y espetó: "Sígueme".

"Tengo una clase en unos pocos minutos."

"Te voy a escribir una nota," Styles dijo por encima del hombro antes de alejarse.

"Eso es abuso de poder", Louis se quejó, pero lo siguió.

Styles lo guió hasta un salón de clases al final del pasillo. Estaba vacío.

Louis cerró la puerta. "Mira, esto es—"

Styles lo estrelló contra la pared y aplastó sus labios juntos.

 _Maldita sea, no esto otra vez._  Pero él ya estaba devolviendo el beso y jadeando en la boca de Styles.

El beso fue desordenado y necesitado, Styles presionando contra él como si estuviera tratando de empotrarlo en la pared.

Louis se quejó cuando el beso terminó tan repentinamente como había empezado.

Styles enterró su cara contra el lado de la garganta de Louis, aspirando profundamente, su cuerpo tenso como infierno. "Quiero follarte." Styles chupó con fuerza a un lado de su cuello, sus manos amasando el culo de Louis y empujando sus pollas juntas. "Necesito follarte de nuevo."

Louis cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, tratando de recordar cómo respirar porque no parecía como si estuviera recibiendo ningún oxígeno en su cerebro y toda su sangre parecía haber sido drenada hacia su polla y su cabeza estaba felizmente vacía. No podía, ni por su propia vida, recordar por qué era una tan mala idea—

"¿Por qué Louis estaría aquí — _Oh."_

Louis se congeló. Styles se quedó muy quieto, con los labios todavía en el cuello de Louis.

Luego ambos volvieron las cabezas.

Zayn estaba en la entreabierta puerta, con la boca abierta.

"Él no está aquí", dijo en voz alta, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.

Con su rostro caliente, Louis suspiró. "Yo debería irme."

Pero él no se movió.

Styles apoyó su frente contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Louis. Sus manos estaban todavía agarrando las caderas de Louis, sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda del bajo estómago de Louis. "Esto es todo tu culpa," él dijo, su voz lacónica.

Louis resopló, hundió la mano en el pelo de Styles y tiró. "¿Cómo es esto culpa mía?"

"No deberías haber decidido terminar temprano", dijo Styles irritado, colocando codiciosos, besos húmedos en el cuello de Louis. "Si no hubieras hecho eso, te habría jodido unas cuantas veces más hasta que se tornara lo suficientemente aburrido".

"Encantador", dijo Louis secamente — o más bien, lo intentó, pero su voz salió un poco entrecortada.

Styles levantó la cabeza de su cuello. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas mientras su mirada alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de Louis. "Voy a ir a tu casa esta noche y vamos follar." Eso no fue una pregunta.

Louis se humedeció los labios. "¿Ya te olvidaste de las gemelas?"

Respuesta equivocada. Debería haberse negado rotundamente.

Styles se quedó mirando sus labios, sus pulgares acariciando el vientre desnudo de Louis. "¿No se supone que los niños deben irse a dormir temprano?"

"Yo— No puedo dejarlas solas. ¿Qué pasa si se despiertan?"

"Seremos silenciosos."

Louis no estaba seguro de poder ser silencioso. No cuando él ya tenía que tragarse sus gemidos sólo por tener las manos de Styles sobre su estómago.

"Pero—"

"Voy a ir esta noche", dijo Styles firmeza. "Y vamos a follar."

Comenzó a inclinarse para besar a Louis otra vez, pero se detuvo, miró hacia otro lado y salió de la habitación.

Louis golpeó su cabeza contra el muro y tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que su excitación se desvaneció y él pudo pensar  _— y moverse_  — de nuevo.

"Es usted muy amable de dignarnos con su presencia, señor Tomlinson," la profesora Travis dijo cuando entró en el salón de clases. "Sólo veinte minutos tarde."

"Lo siento, profesora," dijo Louis, tratando de no retorcerse bajo su aguda mirada. A la profesora Travis nunca le había agradado particularmente, pero en su clase era en realidad uno de los mejores, por lo que por lo general no tenía razón para criticarlo. Hasta ahora.

"¿Tiene usted alguna explicación, Tomlinson?"

Louis se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "De hecho, sí. El profesor Styles tenía una tarea urgente para mí. Él me dijo que le pidiera disculpas a usted en su nombre. Él es la razón por la que llego tarde".

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron. "¿El profesor Styles?"

"Sí," dijo Louis, tratando duro de no reírse. No podía imaginar a Styles disculpándose por nada, y mucho menos con esta mujer. "Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, pero si usted tiene un problema con ello, usted debería dirigirlo hacia el profesor Styles".

Como el infierno que lo haría.

La profesora Travis todavía parecía desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Siéntese, Tomlinson."

Louis se dirigió a su asiento habitual junto a Zayn.

"Una tarea urgente, ¿eh?" Zayn murmuró tan pronto como Louis tomó su asiento. "¿Cómo chuparle la polla?"

Louis sintió que se sonrojaba. "Vamos—"

"Mira," dijo Zayn silenciosamente, con sus ojos marrones mirándolo intensamente. "No estoy juzgando. Pero tú no deberías haber mentido. Se terminó, mi culo."

Louis hizo una mueca. "Realmente pensé que todo había terminado, lo juro. Y lo está..."

"¿Pero?"

Suspirando, Louis murmuró: "Soy un poco realmente malo en pensar con mi cabeza cuando pone su lengua en mi boca".

Zayn lo miró fijamente durante un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente. "Esto es tan raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este no es ni siquiera un tipo cualquiera del que estamos hablando. Es Styles. ¡Styles!"

"Lo sé. Sé que es raro y estúpido, y totalmente loco y sin sentido. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero, pero al mismo tiempo... Mierda, está jodiendo mi mente".

"Pero todavía lo quieres."

"Sí", dijo Louis.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Él cree que si cogemos un par de veces más, estamos obligados a que se vuelva aburrido."

Louis se reclinó en su silla, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Será mejor que esté en lo correcto."

Será lo mejor.

🥀

Las niñas se quedaron dormidas a las nueve de la noche, justo después de que Louis volviera del trabajo.

Después de eso, Louis pasó una hora tratando de hacer que el aspecto lamentable del departamento se viera semi—presentable. Al final, se dio por vencido considerándolo como una causa perdida y se dio una ducha rápida. Poniéndose unos viejos shorts azules, Louis se estaba secando a sí mismo cuando alguien llamó despacio en la puerta.

Descalzo, Louis fue en puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió.

La mirada fuerte de Styles inmediatamente en su pecho desnudo, sus pezones, su ombligo, antes de quedarse en los shorts que caían bajo en sus caderas.

Louis se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y Styles miró su cara.

En la penumbra de la habitación era difícil de leer su expresión.

Louis apretó un dedo en sus labios y señaló a la cama de las chicas.

Styles asintió secamente.

Louis le tomó la mano, tiró de él dentro, y cerró la puerta. Luego guió a Styles hacia su habitación.

Era la única habitación en el departamento. Cuando recién se habían mudado, Louis tenía la intención de convertirla en el cuarto de las niñas, pero era fría y húmeda, por lo que había terminado por tomarla él mismo.

La habitación también era pequeña y carente de cualquier mueble, además de una cama y un escritorio angosto. Louis se habría sentido más avergonzado si Styles estuviera en realidad mirando a su alrededor, pero no parecía interesado en su entorno mientras él despacito cerró la puerta y miró a Louis a la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Styles comenzó silenciosamente a desvestirse.

El corazón de Louis latía más rápido y de hecho podía oír su propia respiración, desigual y temblorosa. Él se quedó quieto y observo, su piel cálida, su polla dura y pesada en sus calzoncillos.

Por fin, Styles estaba desnudo. Luciendo completamente inconsciente de sí, él se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, la tensión saliendo de él en oleadas. Su erección permanecía larga y gruesa contra una mata de bello oscuro en su ingle.

Louis apartó la mirada, se deslizó fuera de sus shorts y caminó hacia Styles.

Dudó.

Sus ojos algo caídos, Styles tomó su brazo y lo tironeó a su regazo.

El resto era un borrón de calientes besos y toques, y tanta piel. Louis nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control por el deseo, incapaz de pensar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir y desear.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer contra la polla de Styles, el profundo alivio fue abrumador. Él gimió. La plenitud, la intimidad era enloquecedora y aterradora por su intensidad. Styles gruñó, tirando de Louis más fuerte contra él, sus pechos rosándose entre ellos.

Mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros, Louis se movió. Fue tan excitante ver los ojos de Styles entrecerrarse, la forma en que su cabeza se sostenía con su espalda arqueada.

Louis abrió sus piernas un poco más, ajustando su postura mientras tomaba tan profunda y dulce, la longitud caliente de su maestro, que le quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Miró hacia abajo en medio de sus cuerpos, fascinado por el movimiento de sus propias caderas mientras continuaban girando en su lugar. Vio las manos de Styles — grandes, y cálidas, y fuertes en sus caderas — dirigir el movimiento como él lo quería, guiando a Louis montándolo mientras la propia polla de Louis se quedó sin ser tocada entre ellos; estaba enrojecida y gruesa, la humedad reluciente y deslizándose por su eje.

Los pulgares de Styles acariciaron sin pensar en sus huesos de la cadera, su lengua trazando una franja húmeda en su cuello mientras su polla extendía a Louis tan condenadamente bien. Tragándose sus gemidos, Louis empujó hacia abajo para aumentar la presión y tomarlo completamente. La sensación del estómago duro de Styles deslizándose contra la carne dolorida de su polla hizo a Louis gemir, y él se aferró de los hombros de Styles un poco más apretado mientras abandonaba las rotaciones con su pelvis y comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo en la polla de Styles, duro y rápido, con ganas de más, más profundo,  _más._

Tampoco podía respirar bien y ambos necesitaban todo más duro y más rápido, y pronto Styles estaba golpeando sus caderas para encontrarse con Louis en cada embestida, y Louis jadeaba cada vez que Styles golpeaba su próstata, estrellas chisporroteando detrás de sus ojos. Styles gruñía, sus músculos trabajando mientras él levantaba a Louis y lo bajaba sobre su polla, y joder, su fuerza era tan excitante, y Louis lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

Styles se corrió primero, y Louis lo siguió poco después, sacudiéndose su camino a través del orgasmo y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Styles para amortiguar sus gemidos.

Louis solamente era vagamente consciente de Styles levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su espalda: sus párpados crecientemente pesados, su cuerpo lánguido con el placer.

Justo antes de que se quedara dormido, se dio cuenta de que no se habían dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro desde que Styles entró en el departamento.

🥀 

Louis despertó lentamente, y lo primero que registró fue un cuerpo muy desnudo y muy caliente contra su espalda. Styles.

Estaban haciendo cucharita. Styles le estaba haciendo cucharita.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera tonto — la cama era muy estrecha, y simplemente no había mucho espacio — Louis abrió los ojos, parpadeando aturdido.

Y se encontró mirando a dos pequeñas niñas observándolos con curiosidad.

"Louis está despierto," susurró Bee, chupando su pulgar. "¿Puedo ser ruidosa ahora?"

Emily negó con la cabeza. "El Sr. Styles todavía está durmiendo".

Un pequeño surco apareció entre las cejas de Bee. "Pero qué está haciendo el señor Styles en la cama de Louis?"

"¡Está durmiendo, tonta!", dijo Emily, olvidándose de susurrar.

Louis sintió que el hombre detrás de él se movió un poco y apretó su agarre suelto alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Styles murmuró algo ininteligible, sus labios rozaron la oreja de Louis.

Louis hizo una mueca y tiró de las sábanas más alto, asegurándose de que las niñas no podían ver nada que no deberían ver.

Bee señaló a Styles. "Tú me dijiste que me callara, pero ves, ¡le despertaste!" Ella sonrió. "Buenos días, Sr. Styles!"

"Buenos días", dijo Styles con voz ronca justo dentro del oído de Louis.

Piel de pollo cubría la piel de Louis. Él cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.  _Contrólate._

"Buen día," dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza.

Era raro ver el pelo de Styles tan desordenado, pero eso, junto con la barba ligera y toda la piel desnuda, hizo cosas extrañas en las entrañas de Louis. Los ojos oscuros de Styles vagaban sobre su rostro.

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban.

"¿Por qué el Sr. Styles durmió en tu cama?", Preguntó Bee. "¿Él no tiene una cama?"  

Los labios de Styles retorcidos. "Algo así, enana", dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Louis.

"No la llames enana."

"No me importa", dijo Bee. "¡Soy bajita!"

"A ella no le importa", dijo Styles.

Resoplando, Louis buscó sus shorts y se los puso, haciendo una mueca con algo de malestar.

"¿Duele?" Styles murmuró, sentándose también.

Louis saltó de la cama y le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entornados.

El rostro de Styles era sobre todo inescrutable, pero había un atisbo de algo en sus ojos...

"Deja esa mirada de suficiencia", dijo Louis y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. "¿No tienes una clase que dar pronto?"

"Sí", dijo Styles, levantándose de la cama. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en la pequeña habitación en mal estado de Louis, que no era siquiera es gracioso.

Louis se volvió, agarró a las niñas y las sacó de la habitación.

 _No seas ridículo,_  se dijo a sí mismo.  _Sólo fue sexo._  Sí, sexo con otro hombre — sexo con su profesor — pero sólo sexo. No tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso. Eran adultos, se habían deseado el uno al otro y habían follado para rascarse la picazón. Sencillo. Nada complicado al respecto. No tenía por qué ser complicado.

Louis seguía diciéndose a sí mismo eso mientras preparaba el desayuno para las niñas cuando el timbre sonó.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

"¡Buenos días!", dijo la señora Hawkins, empujando más allá de él. "Buen día, chicas."

"Buenos días, señora Hawk _(7)_ ", las gemelas dijeron al unísono. "¿Han comido ya?" La señora Hawkins preguntó a Louis.

_(7. Las chicas le dicen **"Hawk"**  a la señora Hawkins como abreviatura de su apellido. Sin embargo también significa  **"halcón"**  y este es el motivo por el cual Louis regaña a una de ellas en el capítulo uno.)_

"No, yo estaba a punto de alimentarlas, pero se me está haciendo un poco tarde y realmente apreciaría si usted—"

Ella lo despidió. "Por supuesto, ve a tomar una ducha. Lo haré—"

Styles salió de la habitación de Louis, deslizándose en su chaqueta. Tenía el pelo aún mojado después de una ducha.

La señora Hawkins se lo quedó viendo. Luego su mirada se trasladó a Louis.

Louis sentía el rubor subiendo por su rostro. Uno no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Los labios de la señora Hawkins se fruncieron en una línea. Sin decir una palabra, ella asintió con rigidez en la dirección de Styles, tomó a las niñas y las apresuró hacia la cocina.

Louis parpadeó a su espalda. Hace apenas unas semanas, la señora Hawkins le dijo que viviera un poco y se consiguiera una novia, pero al parecer esto era un problema para ella.  _Qué demonios._  Su vida sexual no era su asunto.

"Encuentra otra niñera para los niñas si no quieres que crezcan estrechas de mente". Styles se dirigió a la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Necesito cambiarme antes del trabajo".

Louis dudó antes de seguirlo hasta la puerta. ¿Era su imaginación o Styles realmente estaba evitando mirarlo?

"Está bien", dijo Louis, forzando la indiferencia en su voz. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo."

Styles se quedó inmóvil antes de girar la cabeza hacia él.

Un latido pasó.

Styles extendió la mano, metió los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Louis y lo acercó.

Inclinó la cabeza y apretó la nariz contra el costado del cuello de Louis antes de chupar duro en su piel. Louis se quedó sin aliento por la mezcla de dolor y placer.

En un parpadeo, Styles se había ido, y Louis se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado un momento antes.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

🥀

"¿Y bien?", dijo Zayn cuando Louis se sentó junto a él un par de horas más tarde.

Cayendo en su asiento, Louis se miró las manos en su estómago. "¿Qué?"

"¿Has tú — Tú sabes?" La curiosidad era clara en la voz de su amigo.

Louis asintió. "Sí," murmuró. "Me lo follé de nuevo."

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú pasas de él?"

Louis dijo: "Claro." Y luego Styles entró en el salón de clases.

Como siempre, el silencio fue instantáneo.

Styles se acercó a su escritorio, vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas oscuro que abrazaba su musculosa figura. Su fuerte mandíbula estaba limpiamente afeitada—

"Sip, totalmente pasas de él," murmuró Zayn.

Louis se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Lo hago."

"Claro que lo haces. Pero limpia esa baba de tu cara. En serio, me estás asustando. Es Styles. El tipo es un idiota total, el que no tiene sentido del humor, ni corazón — y él ni siquiera es guapo para compensar su personalidad".

"Él es guapo," Louis murmuró.

"Él no lo es. Muy bien, tiene un gran cuerpo y la confianza, pero su nariz es demasiado grande, y sus ojos son crueles." Zayn sonrió. "A menos que te vayan ese tipo de cosas, supongo."

Louis puso los ojos y accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada de Styles. De repente, Louis pudo sentir el chupetón oculto tras su cuello alto, los moretones en sus muslos, el dolor en su culo.

Styles miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta.

🥀

"Mira, ha venido a recoger a Mila de nuevo," Zayn murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento después de sus clases. "Ves, yo no soy el único que se le queda mirando."

Louis siguió la mirada de Zayn.

Efectivamente, había un hombre apoyado en un  _Lexus_  blanco, y sí, él estaba atrayendo bastante la atención. El tipo ni siquiera parecía consciente de todos los estudiantes que lo observaban, luciendo aburrido y mirando su reloj de vez en cuando.

"Maldita sea, es tan hermoso", dijo Zayn.

Louis miró al chico críticamente. Él realmente era bastante sorprendentemente hermoso: alto y de cabello oscuro, con características fuertes, clásicamente guapo, una firme boca sensual y ojos castaños profundos capaces de detener el tránsito. Sí, Louis podía entender por qué Zayn se sentía tan atraído por él, a pesar de que el chico parecía todo lo contrario a Zayn: abotonado hasta el cuello, serio y adecuado.  

"No sé, hombre", dijo Louis. "Parece que él tuviera un palo metido en el culo."

Zayn movió sus cejas. "Confía en mí, chicos como este suelen ser los mejores en la cama — pervertido e intenso." Suspiró. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos los chicos calientes son héteros? Es tan jodidamente injusto".

Louis resopló y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Al menos tú llegarás a verlo desnudo este fin de semana."

Zayn hizo una mueca. "Como un niño mirando en el escaparate de una tienda de dulces."

Louis abrió la boca, y luego la cerró cuando un conocido Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a ellos. La puerta se abrió.

"Entra," dijo Styles, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Él parecía estar haciendo algo muy desagradable.

"No, gracias, voy a tomar el autobús", dijo Louis.

"Entra," dijo Styles de nuevo.

Louis miró a su alrededor. Ellos estaban atrayendo bastantes miradas curiosas. Mierda.

Él dio a Zayn un encogimiento de hombros y se metió en el coche.

Styles pisó el acelerador.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Todo el mundo nos vio!"

Styles estaba en silencio, conduciendo a una velocidad cegadora.

"¡Así es como comienzan los rumores sucios!"

Styles no dijo nada.

"¡Deja de ignorarme de una jodida vez!"

Styles golpeó el pie en el freno.

Antes de que Louis lo supiera, los labios de Styles estaban en los suyos y su lengua estaba en su boca.

Louis gimió y devolvió el beso, hundiendo las manos en el espeso cabello de Styles. 

_Oh Dios, oh, Dios, Dios._

🥀

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando en un borrón.

Todas las noches, Styles venía y se pasaban horas en la cama, teniendo sexo hasta que quedaban completamente agotados y se quedaban dormidos enredados entre sí. A veces corrían uno al otro en los pasillos o Louis iba a la oficina de Styles y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y ellos—

Era una locura. Era desquiciante. Louis no podía mantener sus manos fuera de él; era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Se sentía extrañado por su propio comportamiento insaciable; él nunca se había comportado así antes. Esta cosa fue de hecho empeorando. No importaba cuántas veces follaran, no importaba cuántos orgasmos tuvieran, constantemente quería más, más y más de Harry, pero no podía conseguir suficiente.

_Harry._

Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Louis. Últimamente se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en Styles como Harry con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Y para empeorar las cosas, Louis no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo sexo lo que él quería. Le gustaba besar a Styles, demasiado. Pero la parte después del sexo era lo peor. Styles besaría su cara y cuello, suavemente y con pereza, y Louis se sentiría bien y cálido.

Al igual que él se estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras Styles acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Dios, ya sal," Louis gimió contra la almohada, su voz aún ronca después de la mamada que él le había dado a Styles más temprano. "Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche. Necesito estar en el trabajo en menos de dos horas, y toma años llegar allí." Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Odiaba los turnos de noche, odiaba cuando era enviado a trabajar en el restaurante al otro extremo de la ciudad, y odiaba dejar a las gemelas con la señora Hawkins por la noche.

Styles no se movió, su gran cuerpo todavía tumbado sobre la espalda de Louis. Él era demasiado pesado y estaba poniéndose difícil respirar, pero Louis encontró que no le importaba tanto.

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha, también", dijo Styles contra su cuello, besándolo allí. "Tengo cientos de tareas que corregir".

"¿Corregiste la mía ya?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?" El estómago de Louis se tensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Styles. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ella.

"Fue aceptable", dijo Styles.  _"C."_

Louis exhaló.  _"Oh."_

Los labios de Styles se detuvieron contra su nuca.

Luego rodó a Louis y se apoyó en los codos por encima de él. Sus ojos oscuros estudiando la cara de Louis. "¿Estás... molesto?"

"No," dijo Louis ligeramente con una risa suave, evitando su mirada. "Yo solo... yo sólo quería hacerlo mejor. Para callar a las personas que difunden rumores acerca de nosotros".

"Si tuvieras una mejor calificación, sólo lo empeoraría."

"Puede ser. Pero — yo realmente quería hacerlo mejor."

Styles le agarró la barbilla con los dedos y obligó a Louis a mirarlo.

Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro: irritación mezclada con algo más. "Lo hiciste mejor", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo esperaba algo peor."

Louis resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias. Supongo."

Styles se le quedó mirando con la misma mirada vagamente irritada, antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Louis no estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían pasado de besarse a que Styles estuviera tratando de empujar su polla dentro de él, de nuevo.

"Tienes que estar bromeándome", dijo Louis, con algo así como una medio risa/medio gemido. "Estoy adolorido."

"Una vez más", dijo Styles, logrando sonar resignado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. "Voy a ser suave."

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez", dijo Louis, pero la verdad sea dicha, no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba dolorido, pero Dios, él lo deseaba.

"Yo fui gentil", dijo Styles, sus caderas meciéndose suavemente en él. "Hasta que tú me rogaste que te jodiera más duro".

"Yo no lo hice."

Styles solo resopló.

"Cállate", dijo Louis, tratando de mantener sus caderas quietas — tratando de esconder de Styles lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de su polla profundamente en su interior. Se mordió el labio para tragarse sus gemidos. Era realmente vergonzoso: la polla de Styles ni siquiera estaba cepillando su próstata, pero él estaba amando la plenitud increíble y la intimidad embriagadora de tener a otra persona Harry dentro de él, sobre él, a su alrededor, el pesado cuerpo de Harry presionándolo hacia abajo contra el colchón, rodeándolo...

"Tú no tienes que ir", dijo Styles en su oído, jadeando levemente mientras sus caderas se sacudieron en él.

"¿Qué?" Louis consiguió decir.

"Tú no necesitas trabajar allí." Styles dijo dentro de su oreja, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus caderas golpeaban contra él. "Yo pagaré—"

"Ni siquiera comiences."

"Tú aceptaste dinero antes", dijo Styles, golpeando en su próstata, una y otra vez.

"No lo hagas." Louis apretó las sábanas en sus puños. Era demasiado.  _"Demasiado sensible."_ Intentó recordar lo que estaban hablando. "Tú sabes que era diferente antes."

Las caderas de Styles se detuvieron, haciendo a Louis quejarse de frustración.

"¿Cómo era tan diferente?", dijo Styles en una voz extraña.

Louis parpadeó aturdido. Era la primera vez que incluso remotamente hablaban sobre esta cuestión entre ellos. "Te di las mamadas porque necesitaba dinero", dijo en voz baja. "Te follo porque lo quiero."

_"¿Lo?"_

"Porque te quiero a ti."

Silencio.

Louis sintió que se sonrojaba y se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto. No era como si hubiera dicho algo que Styles no podría adivinar por sí mismo: era descaradamente obvio que se querían entre sí. Pero nunca lo habían dicho en realidad.

"¿Qué?", Dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

Haciendo un ruido bajo en su garganta, Styles lo besó de nuevo y, cambiando el ángulo, estableció un ritmo constante, inmensamente satisfactorio.

"¿Bueno?", Preguntó Styles con voz ronca entre sus embestidas.

"Sí." Louis no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de sus labios. "Tan bueno."

Sus gemidos crecieron progresivamente más fuertes con cada embestida, sus bolas apretándose mientras se acercaba orgasmo.

"Sí, así es", dijo Styles en su oído, besándolo.  _"Te quiero."_  Apretó húmedos besos calientes sobre todo el cuello de Louis, sus embestidas perdiendo su ritmo, pero sin perder nada de su poder.

 _"Te quiero",_  dijo de nuevo, con un tono diferente, de alguna manera.

Una oleada de placer golpeó fuerte a Louis, y él se vino con un gemido, temblando con todo su cuerpo. Dios.

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Styles embistiendo en él por un rato, antes de que finalmente se corriera todavía encima de él. Entonces, para su decepción y alivio, Styles se retiró y salió de él.

Abriendo los ojos, Louis volvió la cabeza.

Styles yacía de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, el pecho agitado, pero él estaba lejos de estar relajado. Había una pequeña arruga en su rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

Finalmente, Styles se levantó de la cama, se deshizo del condón, y comenzó a vestirse.

Louis se sentó, mirando los hombros tensos de Styles. "¿Me puedes dar un aventón al trabajo?"

Las manos de Styles se detuvieron en los botones de su camisa.

Louis no estaba seguro de por qué lo había pedido. Sabía que la casa de Styles estaba en una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad. Simplemente no era práctico para él darle un aventón a Louis si tenía mucho trabajo esperándolo en casa — iba a perder horas si hacía eso.

En serio, ¿por qué había preguntado? Era una tontería.

Louis estiró sus músculos doloridos, trabajando las molestias en su cuello.

"Sí", dijo Styles secamente, apartando la mirada de nuevo. "Vístete."

Louis se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a él, temblando un poco; la habitación estaba fría.

"Está bien si no quieres hacerlo", dijo, con incomodidad, abrochándole el resto de los botones a la camisa de Styles.

Styles miró los dedos de Louis. Tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. " _Lo quiero."_

🥀

El profesor Bates era un idiota. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Louis, cuando el hombre ignoró a Louis y siguió caminando.

"No hay nada que discutir, Tomlinson," dijo Bates bruscamente, caminando más rápido. "La asignación se debía entregar ayer. No voy a hacer una excepción por ti. Es tu propia culpa. ¡Tú eres irresponsable! La termodinámica es la rama más importante de la ciencia y tú no lo entiendes. Si fallas en mi clase, que parece ser cada vez más probable, será merecido".

Louis hizo una mueca. Sí, era realmente su propia culpa. No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para su tarea de Mecánica de Fluidos, tratando de impresionar a Styles. No lo había exactamente impresionado.

"Pero—"

"Deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia, Tomlinson," Bates dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué está mal con los estudiantes en estos días?" Y Bates comenzó a despotricar sobre el sentido de amor propio, la falta de atención, y la falta de humildad de los estudiantes, viéndose más molesto a cada minuto, y Louis se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que Bates le diera más tiempo para completar la tarea.

"Eric," llegó una voz familiar desde detrás de ellos.

Louis se tensó y no miró en su dirección. Maldita sea. Styles era la última persona que quería que presenciara esto.

"¿Hay algún problema?", dijo Styles.

"¡Este muchacho es perezoso e irresponsable!", dijo Bates. "¡Él no hace sus deberes a tiempo y ahora me pide que le de unos días más! ¿Cómo va a ser ingeniero cuando él no puede siquiera arreglárselas para pasar los cursos básicos?"

Louis quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Styles era el hombre más inteligente que él alguna vez había conocido. Probablemente pensó que Louis era tan tonto como una roca. No es que importara lo que él pensara. Excepto, que tipo que lo hacía. Importaba. Muchísimo.

"Tenía la misma opinión que tú, Eric", dijo Styles, su voz indiferente. "Pero Tomlinson ha mostrado cierta mejoría en las últimas semanas. Dale un día. Si se retrasa de nuevo, repruébalo".

La mirada de Louis chocó con él. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera hacerlo en sólo un día.

"Buena idea", dijo Bates. "Un día, Tomlinson."

"Pero—"

Bates lo fulminó con la mirada. "Un día."

Frunciendo los labios, Louis asintió y se fue.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la oficina de Styles. La puerta estaba destrabada, y él entró.

Louis apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Styles no parecía sorprendido de verlo, pero parecía ocupado, cargando una pila de trabajos.

"No deberías haber hecho eso", dijo Louis. "No hay manera de que pueda lograr hacerlo para mañana."

"¿Por qué?" Styles puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus botas. "Soy estúpido."

"Tú eres un estudiante becado."

Los labios de Louis retorcidos. "Sí. Yo solía pensar que era bastante inteligente, pero... pero no lo soy. La mayor parte de las cosas que Bates y tú enseñan pasan de largo por mi cabeza. En un momento creo que entiendo termodinámica, al siguiente, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo. Realmente debo ser tonto." Louis agarró el borde del escritorio. "Me siento como un perdedor a veces, ¿sabes? No puedo encontrar un trabajo decente, no puedo comprarle a las niñas las cosas que necesitan, y ahora esto. Me siento tan inútil y estúpido, y — yo sólo — yo sólo... olvídalo."

Hubo un largo silencio.

Sintió la mirada de Styles en su nuca.

"No soy bueno consolando a la gente", dijo Styles, irritado.

Louis se volvió hacia él y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Me sorprende que no me hayas echado a patadas todavía".

Los labios de Styles se adelgazaron. Tenía una expresión muy amarga en el rostro. "Ven acá."

Louis nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida.

Se subió al regazo de Styles, puso su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Los fuertes brazos de Styles se apretaron a su alrededor, y Louis suspiró de placer. Se sentía tan bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo asustó — que necesitara esto — pero lo hacía. Se sentía casi mejor que el sexo.

"Te estás volviendo suave, profesor," murmuró con una sonrisa, respirando su aroma. Era familiar y extrañamente reconfortante.

"Cállate, Tomlinson," dijo Styles, sonando aún más molesto, si eso era posible.

Louis rozó sus labios contra su cuello. "Bien. Eres muy malo y desagradable". Él acarició el cuello de Harry. "Cinco minutos. Entonces puedes patearme fuera y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió".

Styles suspiró. "Muéstrame la asignación."

La boca de Louis se abrió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Styles. "¿De verdad?"

"No lo haré por ti", dijo Styles, ajustando su mirada en él. "Pero voy a explicarte lo que no comprendas."

Louis sonrió y lo besó.

🥀

Por lo general, Louis era de sueño ligero.

Pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió esa noche, Louis tuvo dificultad para despertarse, su mente mareada. Él se hundió más profundamente en el hombro caliente de Styles, sus manos apretando alrededor del brazo de Styles.

Las voces parecían venir de muy lejos.

"Tu hermano está dormido", dijo Styles. "Regresa a la cama."

"¡Pero yo tuve una pesadilla! Tengo miedo. ¡Louis siempre me abraza cuando tengo miedo!" Era Emily.

Louis trató de abrir los ojos. No funcionó.

"Emily", dijo Styles severamente. "Eres una niña inteligente. No puedes dormir con Louis porque la cama es demasiado pequeña para nosotros tres."

"Dormiré con Louis. ¡Tú puedes ir a dormir con Bee!"

Styles se rió entre dientes. "Yo no creo que vaya a caber en tu cama, enana."

Emily reflexionó. "Puedo dormir sobre ti. Tú eres grande, y a Louis le gusta dormir encima tuyo".

Louis ciertamente lo hacía, a pesar de que era perturbador que Emily supiera eso.

"No puedes dormir en mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque— porque... Bien," Styles espetó al fin, para sorpresa de Louis.

Chillando de alegría, Emily trepó a la cama y al pecho de Styles.

"Eres muy cálido", dijo, bostezando.

Él lo era en realidad. La habitación era muy fría, pero Harry era muy cálido.  _Tan cálido._

"Dormir. Y no te hagas pis encima mío", Styles se quejó.

"Yo no soy un bebé. Soy grande. ¡No me hago pis en la cama!"

"Bien. Ahora duérmete."

"Tienes pelo divertido en el pecho. Louis no tiene pelo divertido en su pecho. ¿Por qué?"

Eso hizo a Styles pausar. "Dormir."

"No te gusto," Emily murmuró. "Te gusta más Bee."

Un suspiro pesado. "¿Por qué crees que ella me gusta más?"

"¡Le diste chocolate ayer!"

Louis frunció el ceño.  _¿Eh?_

"Porque ella lo pidió. Debes pedirlo si quieres algo".

"Así que si yo pido, ¿me darás algo? ¿Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa?"

"¿Si digo que sí, vas a dejar de hablar y dormir?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Quiero un cachorro! ¡Negro y esponjoso! ¡Con una estrella blanca en la frente!"

Una pausa. "Elije otra cosa."

"¡Pero dijiste cualquier cosa!"

Louis volvió a dormirse, aun sonriendo.

🥀

"Entonces," dijo Zayn, echándose hacia atrás y meciéndose un poco en su silla. "¿Qué está pasando contigo y Styles?"

Louis levantó la vista de su plato a él. "¿Eh?"

Zayn rió suavemente. "Vamos. No estoy ciego. Ha estado sucediendo desde hace semanas. Creí que te cansarías de él para ahora, pero todavía te ves totalmente jodido la mayor parte del tiempo—"

"Yo no lo hago."

Zayn le dirigió una mirada chata.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Louis admitió: "Sí, está bien. ¿Entonces qué?"

Zayn levantó las manos. "Hey, yo no estoy juzgando. Lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote." Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. "No es asunto mío si tú estás enamorado de su polla."

Louis se dejó caer en su silla y miró sombríamente a Zayn. "Puede que sea un poquito más complicado que eso." Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo actuar con él en clases ya. Es como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar cuando él está cerca." Él hizo una mueca. "Yo lo besé ayer afuera de su oficina. No pude evitarlo. Tuvimos suerte de que era tarde y nadie nos vio — creo."

Las cejas de Zayn casi alcanzaron el nacimiento del pelo. Silbó. "Espera, ¿Están, como en una relación?"

Louis frotó el rabillo del ojo. "No — quiero decir — no lo sé. Yo... yo, como que le di una llave de mi casa."

Zayn se echó a reír.

Louis le dio una patada bajo la mesa. "Cállate. Tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. A veces él viene muy tarde, y no quiero que despierte a las niñas con su golpeteo. Esto no significa lo que crees que significa."

"¿Oh enserio?"

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Las cosas han sido raras últimamente. Él es tan bueno conmigo a veces, y me siento como... me siento tan bien con él, ¿sabes?"  _Feliz_. "Es tan confuso."

"No jodas. ¿Ustedes no hablan?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Claro, hablamos, pero no sobre eso. Él viene a mi casa por la noche y si las niñas están todavía despiertas, no es que no podamos tener una charla apropiada. Si ellas ya están en la cama, no gastamos mucho tiempo hablando." Sólo quiero conseguirlo desnudo y sobre mí. "Y él no es exactamente del tipo conversador."

"Parece que él quisiera hablar esta vez." Zayn asintió hacia algo detrás de él.

Louis volvió la cabeza y vio a Styles caminar hacia él rápidamente. Louis se puso de pie y dio un paso lejos de la mesa justo cuando Styles lo alcanzó.

"Algo está mal?" Louis murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas; los instructores normalmente no visitaban la cafetería.

Los hombros de Styles se relajaron un poco. "No," dijo, dando la vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería, esperando claramente que Louis lo siguiera.

Rodando los ojos, Louis lo hizo.

"Me voy por unos días", dijo Styles una vez que estaban afuera.

"¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?"

"No importa. No te incumbe."

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué siquiera me lo estás contando?"

Ellos se quedaron mirando uno al otro.

Louis se negó a bajar la mirada.

"Me voy", dijo Styles con carácter definitivo.

"Bien. Ve." Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de contener docenas de preguntas. Preguntas que lo harían verse como una patética y necesitada niñita adolescente.

Styles dio un paso hacia él; sus rostros estaban sólo a pulgadas de distancia ahora. Había una extraña inquietud en los ojos oscuros de Styles. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, y eso asustaba a Louis. Y le excitaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, en que sólo se miraron.

Un tipo salió de la cafetería, y ellos se apartaron bruscamente.

"Señor", el chico dijo respetuosamente a Styles.

"Correcto", dijo Louis, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Me iré."

_Antes de saltar sobre ti y besarte delante de todos._

Styles asintió con rigidez y se alejó.

Louis suspiró. Maldita sea.

Quizás unos pocos días de descanso podría hacerles bien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas.

O quizás el problema era que ya no eran tan extrañas. 

🥀

Styles no regresó en unos pocos días.

Tampoco llamó. Louis sabía que podía llamar, pero la sola idea le hizo temblar. No quería parecer pegajoso.

Para el viernes, Louis no sabía qué pensar. No ayudó el que Emily y Bee continuaran preguntando dónde estaba el Sr. Styles — la pregunta para la que Louis no tenía respuesta.

_¿Dónde estaba él?_

Era un pensamiento persistente en la parte posterior de la mente de Louis el que Styles era un compromiso—fóbico. Tal vez lo había dejado porque esta cosa entre ellos le asustó. Si eso era así, bien, que se joda. Louis estaría condenado si se dejara ser el tipo pegajoso.

"¿Qué te pasa, hombre?" Zayn preguntó el viernes por la mañana, mientras que se sentaron en la clase de Styles.

"Nada."

"Te ves como la mierda."

"No dormí bien", Louis murmuró, frotándose los ojos. No era una mentira. "Sólo estoy —" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, notando al profesor que entraba en el salón de clases.

No era Styles.

Su corazón se hundió.

La profesora Newland se sentó detrás del escritorio de Styles y sonrió a los estudiantes.

"Buenos días", dijo la mujer alegremente. "Voy a estar reemplazando al profesor Styles hasta nuevo aviso".

Una alegría recorrió la habitación.

Louis levantó la mano.

"¿Sí, señor Tomlinson?", dijo Newland.

"¿Dónde está el profesor Styles?"

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Yo no creo que sea tu problema, pero si quieres saberlo... El profesor Styles está ausente debido a circunstancias familiares".

"Sí," la chica sentada al otro lado de Louis murmuró. "He visto en las noticias que él se estará casando con la hija de un político".

Louis se quedó mirándola, aturdido.

Zayn le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo, pero apenas podía oírlo.

_¿Casado? ¿Harry?_

"No puede ser verdad", susurró: más para sí mismo que para la chica. "Él es gay. Y él es..."  _Mío._

Excepto que no lo era, ¿verdad? No tenía ningún derecho a estar enojado. No eran nada el uno del otro.

"¿Estás bien?", dijo Zayn, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien."

"Louis—"

"¡Estoy jodidamente bien!" Louis respiró hondo y dijo, más suave, "Lo siento. Estoy bien."

🥀

Louis volvió a casa temprano, despidió a la niñera, se sentó en el sofá y vio a las gemelas jugar.

Sus vestidos estaban gastados y demasiado pequeños para ellas. Necesitaban ropa nueva.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cuánto costaría. La Navidad no estaba muy lejos, y las Navidades eran caras, por lo que necesitaba ahorrar dinero. La nueva ropa para las niñas tendría que esperar hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor.

Louis suspiró, frotándose la cara. Sí. Eso era en lo que necesitaba enfocarse. No más distracciones. Las niñas dependían de él.

El sofá se hundió cuando las chicas de pronto subieron a el.

"Estás triste", dijo Bee.

"No nos gusta cuando estás triste", dijo Emily.

Louis sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, tirando de ellas cerca. Eran muy cálidas y olían a jabón y dulces. A inocencia.

"No," dijo. "Por supuesto que no estoy triste."

"¿Cuándo va a volver el Sr. Styles?" Preguntó Emily, una vez más, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas. "¡Él me prometió un cachorro! Con una estrella blanca en la frente".

Bee se chupó el pulgar. "Sí, ¿cuándo va a volver?"

El corazón de Louis se apretó. En ese momento, él odiaba a Harry Styles más que a nada. Las chicas no tenían a nadie excepto a Louis; por supuesto que se habían apegado a Harry, ya que había estado prácticamente viviendo con ellos durante el último par de semanas.

Louis sonrió, pero se sentía más como una mueca. "No pareciera que vaya a regresar, cariño."

Las cejas de Emily frunciéndose. "¿Por qué?"

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

Louis desvió la mirada. "Porque él tiene su propia familia. Y parece que su padre le pidió que se casara". Al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría. "Él va a formar una familia ahora."

"¿Por qué?" dijo Emily.

El labio inferior de Bee tembló. "¿Por qué?"

Louis miró entre ellas y no sabía qué decir.

"No sé, nena", murmuró, presionando sus labios en la frente de Bee y tirando a Emily más cerca. "No lo sé."

🥀

Louis se despertó en medio de la noche, temblando.

Se acurrucó más profundo debajo de las sábanas. La habitación estaba fría y húmeda, como de costumbre, pero era más difícil de ignorar después de semanas de compartir el calor corporal con otra persona. Echaba de menos estar cálido.

Louis suspiró, giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, enfadado consigo mismo. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Suficiente. Al carajo con Styles y al carajo con su estúpido cuerpo cálido. Al carajo con él.

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, el dolor en el estómago todavía estaba allí. El hambre. La necesidad que iba más allá del sexo. Quería el cuerpo de Styles junto a él, grande y caliente. Incluso quería oír sus comentarios mordaces, sentir su aliento contra su piel—

Louis se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que oyó voces procedentes del living. Pero las chicas no podían estar despiertas, ¿verdad?

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis salió de la cama, temblando violentamente mientras el aire frío golpeó su piel, y encaró hacia la puerta. Había luz en la sala, pero no significaba nada: él había dejado la lámpara, ya que las gemelas tenían miedo a la oscuridad.

Louis abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se congeló.

Styles estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de las niñas, una de las gemelas en su regazo.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir en su pecho.

_Él estaba de vuelta._

_Él estaba de vuelta._

"¿Dónde estabas?", dijo su hermana, frotándose los ojos adormilados con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la corbata de Styles. Era Bee, Louis decidió. Styles parecía tener alguna debilidad por Bee, aunque era extraño que Styles estuviera tolerando esto incluso de Bee.

Eso fue hasta que Louis estudió la cara de Styles. Incluso en la tenue luz de la lámpara, su rostro se veía, extrañamente, con la guardia baja y cansado.

"Yo estaba visitando a mi familia", murmuró Styles.

Bee se chupó el pulgar. "Me acuerdo de tu familia. A tu papá no le gustamos mucho nosotros."

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Styles. Él no dijo nada.

"Louis dijo que estabas haciendo una nueva familia."

Styles se tensó visiblemente. "¿Lo hizo?"

Bee asintió. "Él estaba muy triste."

Louis se sintió ruborizarse. ¿Ella tenía que decirle eso?

Styles tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "¿Lo estaba?", Murmuró.

"Yo estaba triste, también", dijo Bee. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres una nueva familia? Nos tienes a nosotros".

 _Niños_ , pensó Louis, mordiéndose el labio. No tenían miedo. En cierto modo, los niños eran más valientes que los adultos.

Styles abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Era la primera vez que Louis le había visto quedarse sin palabras. La garganta de Styles convulsionó antes de que él le dijera a Bee, "No te preocupes, no voy a estar haciendo una nueva familia."

Louis exhaló.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, enana?"

Bee estudió a Styles seriamente con sus grandes ojos azules. "Estás triste, también. ¿Algo malo pasó?"

Una sonrisa sin sentido del humor retorció los labios de Styles. "Podrías decir eso."

"Cuando yo estoy triste, Louis me abraza y ya no me siento tan triste. ¿Quieres un abrazo?"

Louis esperaba que Styles rechazara la oferta con una sonrisa burlona.

Él no lo hizo. Él no dijo nada.

Tomando su silencio como un sí, Bee se puso de pie y puso sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Styles. Styles tuvo que sostenerla.

Louis miró las grandes manos de Styles en la espalda de su hermanita, y luego a su rostro en blanco, estoico.

Silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Unos veinte minutos pasaron antes de oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Hubo un susurro de ropas antes de que el colchón se hundiera con el peso de Styles, y que él se deslizara bajo las sábanas junto a Louis.

La velocidad con la que Louis se pegó a él habría sido embarazosa si Louis pudiera obligarse a que le importara; no lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba que lo besara. Necesitaba que lo tocara. Así que él lo beso y Styles le devolvió el beso igualmente hambriento, sus labios con urgencia, casi desesperados.

Louis no estaba seguro cuántos minutos pasaron besándose — se sintieron como horas y segundos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse para respirar, Louis se sentía cálido de pies a cabeza. Enganchando su pierna sobre la cadera de Styles, puso su cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Styles latiendo bajo su oído, fuerte y rápido.

Durante mucho tiempo, no había más que agradable silencio.

"Él murió, ¿no?" Louis susurró al fin.

Sintió a Styles ponerse rígido debajo de él. "Sí."

Louis dudó, sin saber qué decir. "¿Qué pasó? Alguien dijo que ibas a casarte".

Styles suspiró, algo que Louis sintió más que escuchó cuando el pecho de Styles se expandió bajo su mejilla. "Fueron las manipulaciones de Joseph de nuevo. Fui allí porque él me dijo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Cuando llegué, había una gran reunión".

"¿Qué tipo de reunión?", dijo Louis, pasando los dedos por el pelo del pecho de Harry.

"Un montón de políticos, empresarios ricos y periodistas. Cuando llegué, Joseph hizo un anuncio."

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. "¿Él realmente, anunció tu compromiso sin preguntarte? Es una locura." Wow. Él sabía que el padre de Harry era un déspota, pero eso era ridículo, incluso para él.

Styles pareció vacilar. "Creo que... creo que no ha estado bien de la cabeza últimamente. Y él Probablemente esperaba que a mí no me gustara hacer una escena delante de tantas personas influyentes y periodistas. Él tenía razón— nuestra familia se habría convertido en un hazmerreír si yo hiciera eso. Lo llevé a un lado y le dije que si él no negaba su anuncio, lo haría yo mismo." Styles hizo una pausa. Su voz era plana cuando él continuó: "Él se puso furioso y tuvo un ataque al corazón. Estaba muerto para la siguiente mañana."

Louis cerró los ojos. "¿Arreglaron las cosas antes de morir?"

Styles se rió entre dientes, el sonido áspero y sin sentido del humor. "No. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, él me llamó la mayor decepción de su vida. Él trató de manipularme incluso mientras luchaba por respirar. Amenazando con dejarle todo al marido de Gemma si yo no me casaba con esa chica. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es — él era demasiado anticuado para eso".

Los labios de Louis rozaron la piel caliente, y él respiró en ella, sintiendo el latido constante del corazón de Styles contra su mejilla. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Harry."

Sintió al cuerpo de Styles ponerse rígido por un momento y luego relajarse en contra suyo.

Un fuerte brazo se envolvió en torno a la espalda de Louis y tiró de él cerca, apretado, casi hiriendo sus costillas.

Louis no se quejó. Se acurrucó más cerca de la calidez de Harry y se quedó dormido momentáneamente.

Él dormía como un bebé, por primera vez en una semana.

🥀

"Harry", dijo Louis, cerrando la puerta.

Harry no levantó la vista de su computadora. "Ahora no. Estoy ocupado y tú eres... tú eres demasiada distracción".

Louis sonrió. "Distracción, ¿eh?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada, pero fue poco entusiasta como mucho.

"¡Vamos, dímelo ya!"

"Sin tratamientos especiales", dijo Harry. "Vas a conocer tu nota cuando todos los demás lo hagan. Mañana."

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Louis se mordió el labio. "¿He reprobado?"

No estaba seguro. Harry le había ayudado mucho últimamente, explicándole muchas de las cosas que Louis se había perdido al inicio del semestre. Louis había pensado que su comprensión de la materia había mejorado y que lo había hecho bastante bien en el examen, pero ahora, mirando a la cara sombría de Harry, ya no estaba seguro.

"No," dijo Harry. "No fallaste."

Louis exhaló. "Entonces, ¿qué me saqué? Una  _C_ , ¿verdad?"

Harry frunció los labios. "Obtuviste una  _B_."

La boca de Louis se abrió. "¿De verdad? Espera, acaso tú —"

"No, yo no te doy ningún tratamiento especial", dijo Harry, su tono un tanto a la defensiva. "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tú no eres poco inteligente. Si realmente te molestaras en asistir a clases, no habrías tenido ningún problema en absoluto".

Louis sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente cálido y mareado. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero Harry espetó: "No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué?"

Harry fijó sus ojos en la pantalla delante de él, con la mandíbula apretada. "Te lo dije. Eres una distracción. Tengo que trabajar."

Louis no quería irse. Quería abrazarlo. Quería darle un beso. Quería celebrar con él. "Pero..."

Harry suspiró entre dientes. "Bien. Ven aquí y bésame. Un beso. Luego te vas".

Louis fue allí y lo besó.

Y lo besó de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

🥀

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Harry observándolo.

"Buenos días," Louis murmuró, sus rostros a sólo pulgadas de distancia en la almohada. Se sentía insoportablemente íntimo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"No, no lo hice", dijo Harry, su pesada mano sobre la espalda de Louis. "Tú cama es terrible. Casi me caigo fuera dos veces".

Louis sonrió perezosamente. "Nadie te está obligando a dormir aquí."

Harry dibujó sus labios en una fina línea y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Sería mucho más conveniente si utilizáramos la cama en mi casa".

Louis parpadeó. "Tú sabes que no puedo dejar a las niñas solas."

"Tengo una habitación libre para ellas."

Louis se le quedó mirando. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?"

La cara de Harry no mostraba nada. "Sería conveniente."

"¿Conveniente?"

"Sí, conveniente."

Presionando los labios juntos para evitar reír, Louis asintió solemnemente. "Muy conveniente."

"Cállate, Tomlinson," dijo Harry.

Louis sonrió lentamente y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante un largo rato, y Louis sintió algo apretando en su pecho. Dijo suavemente, "Te amo, también, Harry."

Harry se lo quedó mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que dijera, un poco sin aliento, "Sí."

Louis rió. "Está bien, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso —"

Harry le cerró la boca con un beso.

**_Fin._ **

 


End file.
